Charmed: Life for the Halliwells 9
by Charmedforlife17
Summary: Is it the end for Wyatt and his girlfriend Alexa? Melinda receives a cursed bracelet from a classmate? Tamora and Kat make a deal with a demon? Henry Jr. is forced to see his biological father? The witches flew messes up Parker's powers? Phoebe wants revenge on another mother? The cupids are in danger and must leave the mortal world? Read and find out, hey its 2016 after all
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

 **New Year, new babies**

It was the morning of New Year's Eve and The Halliwell/Mitchell family were preparing for the party. Prue Halliwell was seated on the sofa, being nine months pregnant had made her very tired that day. Prue's husband Andy was taking care of the decorating, with the help of their five year old daughter Payton and three year old son Preston. Their one and a half year old daughter Paris was laughing as she got licked by the family dog Belle, a fully grown English springer spaniel.

Prue's younger sister Piper Halliwell was also nine months pregnant, but that wasn't stopping her from cooking the meal. Piper's husband Leo Wyatt was out giving their two sons, Wyatt age 12 and Chris age 11, a tour of magic school. Their eight year old daughter Melinda was helping Piper with the meal, like her mom she loved to cook.

Prue and Piper's younger sister Phoebe was nine months pregnant and still asleep. Her husband Coop was placing crystals around the house too keep out the demons during the party. Their daughters: eight year old P.J., six year old Parker and two year old Patty, were helping him using their beaming power.

Prue Piper and Phoebe's younger half-sister Paige Mathews, who was nine months pregnant, was with one of her charges. Her husband Henry was not having any problems with his eight year identical twin daughters Tamora and Kat. Instead he was struggling to get his adopted son, seven year of Henry Jr. to dress himself. This was not normal behaviour for Henry, who had always been the good child. Christy Jerkins, who lived at the Halliwell manor, was attempting to help with this but also had no luck.

At noon everyone was up at the manor and it was time to summon the first guests. Payton orbed up to the attic and placed three candles in a circle. She said the incantation and in a flash of white light two people came from the spirit realm. It was Grams (Penny Halliwell) grandmother of Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige, along with Patty Halliwell, mother of Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige.

"Hi welcome back to life" Payton greeted them with her huge friendly smile.

Payton took their hands and orbed the three of them down to the living room. Grams and adult Patty went around hugging everyone. As they did someone orbed in, it was Paige's white-lighter father Sam wilder. Paige gave him a hug as did her children who barely remembered him.

The next guest to arrive was Victor Bennet, the mortal father of Prue, Piper and Phoebe. Then came the Jenkins, Billie who was nine months pregnant was the younger sister of Christy. With her was her husband Austin and their three year old daughter Ginny. Billie's stomach was so big she couldn't hug anyone properly.

"Auntie Christy" Ginny screamed running to into her aunts arms.

"There's my big girl" Christy greeted her.

The last guests to arrive were the Rothamans and Morris'. Darryl Morris and his wife Sheila had been friends with Halliwell family for over ten years. They had two sons Mikey age 16 and a half, and Darryl Jr. age 13 and a half. They knew about the magic secret, and Darryl Jr. was a close friend of Wyatt. Elise Rothman was Phoebe's boss as well as a close friend, she knew about the magic secret. With her was her sister Rebecca and her eight year old niece Alyssa, both of which had discovered the magic secret the previous year. Alyssa was Melinda's best friend and Tamora's arch enemy.

"Hi Alyssa" Melinda greeted her with a hug.

"Oh great she's here" Tamora hissed.

"Tamora Piper Mitchell, be nice or I'll send you to a volcano" Melinda warned.

"Fine, hi Alyssa" Tamora greeted with a fake smile.

"Henry why are you in pajamas again" Paige suddenly asked.

"I want to be."

Paige rolled her eyes and decided it was not worth arguing about. The children found their entertainment as the adults talked. Paris, who had a bad habit of random magic, orbed onto her parents lap. Andy simply placed her back on the floor. Paris was confused but got distracted and waddled away.

"We're trying to teach her she can't use magic all the time" Andy explained, Prue added "She needs to learn when it's appropriate to use magic and when it's not."

"So ladies how are the pregnancies going" Sheila asked.

"I need to count my blessings, I'm the smallest and all my symptoms have gone, except for being tired" Prue stated.

"Food cravings are still here but the rest is gone, I just want this baby out" Piper said.

"I'm the biggest out my sisters, and I'm with Piper" Phoebe replied.

"I want this baby to come so my kids can all adjust and settle" Paige responded.

"I'm the biggest by far and my symptoms are still here, this is the worst pregnancy ever" Billie shared.

"Tell us how the kids are doing, schooling, magic, behaviour, and baby wise" Sam asked.

Wyatt was pretty mature for his age and very helpful. He was doing very well in school and still had time for his friends. He was now an official demon vanquisher, with help or on his own he had been vanquishing demons for a few months. As for the baby, Wyatt was still uninterested in having a new sister.

Chris was getting more mature and didn't throw any tantrums anymore, though he would still engage in stupid fights with the little kids. He had full control of his anger and used it to vanquish demons alongside his brother. Though he had only become an official demon vanquisher five months after Wyatt. He was at average level at school and always tried his best. As for the baby, Chris was very mad and refused to talk or listen about the baby.

Melinda was mature for her age and most of the time very well behaved. She was enjoying the third grade though she was an average student. Melinda had recently finished her magic training, though she wasn't an official demon vanquisher. Piper and Leo had decided it would be best to wait until she was a bit older. Baby wise Melinda was very excited for her baby sister to arrive.

Tamora was still head strong and difficult at most times. She hated school and usually begged her parents to let her stay home, though when she was at school she remained there. Tamora was on the verge of being a pampered little princess. She hadn't made much progress with her magic training, but had her special powers down. Tamora was still unhappy about having a new baby sister.

Kat was becoming very kind and well behaved, much to Tamora's dismay. She also hated school but didn't put up a fight. She also hadn't made much progress with her magic training, though was more willingly to learn than Tamora. Kat was showing signs she was happy she was going to have a baby sister, though kept it a secret.

P.J. was starting to be a little more social, but still preferred to be on her own at most times. She doesn't hate school nor like it. P.J. had recently completed her witch magic training, but has yet to complete her cupid training. She was excited for her new baby sister to arrive.

Henry Jr. was starting to show he had been way too spoiled in the past seven years. He was starting to demand attention and act up but kept his loving nature. He did enjoy school and had only one friend which he preferred. He enjoyed watching his family preform magic and doesn't feel left out. He is unsure if he's mad or happy that he's about to become a big brother.

Parker was still headstrong and goal oriented, not to forget stubborn. She seemed to enjoy school and was doing well. She still has far to go before she'd complete her witch magic and cupid training. Parker is upset she's going to have another sister since she wanted a brother, but she has decided to put it behind her and enjoy her sister.

Payton was becoming a free spirted outgoing girl who'd rather be outside in the sunlight than inside. Payton loved school because she loved to learn. She was making good progress in her magic training, though still has far to go. Which is why it takes years to properly complete magic training. Payton has slowly gotten more excited about the baby.

Preston is still an unpredictable toddler, who has recently started using his powers to his advantage. Preston sees pre-school as his play ground. Prue and Andy have tried staring his magic training, but he wants no part of it. This is because he has to follow order and routines, sit and listen which he hates. He has no concept that his mother is pregnant.

Patty is a wild little social butterfly. She talks about pre-school a lot so it's clear this toddler enjoys it. Paris is a hyper little toddler as well.

"How are you adults doing in this crazy world" Victor asked.

Darryl was still an investigator who had a blind eye for the Halliwell cases. Sheila was thinking about returning to work since both her boys could take care of themselves. Mikey had gotten a part time job to be able to afford taking his girlfriend out.

Billie had quit her job and decided to be a stay at home mom like Sheila had. Austin was working full time to support his family. Rebecca had just finished Teacher College and was looking for work.

Prue was still enjoying working as a photographer. Her boss had told her she'd get a raise if she completed a big project she was currently working on. As usual she spent her free time vanquishing demons are raising her kids.

Piper was really enjoying owning at cooking at her restaurant called "The Halliwell's." Besides her restaurant she was training the children in magic and vanquishing demons. She always made time for her family as well, and showed her love for them every day.

Phoebe was still working for Elise at the bay mirror writing the advice column. She did well giving advice on parenting and love. Her favourite part of the day though was coming home to her sisters, brothers' law, husband, daughters, nieces and nephews.

Paige and Henry had been working together since one Paige's cases in child services was one of Henry's paroles. This had given them lots of couple time, leading to their relationship remaining strong. Paige had been quite stressed out lately with her three kids acting up and a baby on the way.

That night Paris, Patty, Preston, Ginny and Payton had passed out by eleven. They were laid out on floor, the adults had decided not move them. Prue and Billie were half asleep when the final countdown began.

"10, 9, 8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1" Happy new year's!

"Welcome 2016…oh no" Billie stated looking down, her water had broken.

"Don't worry about it, Austin get her to the hospital we'll babysit Ginny" Piper stated.

Austin and Billie rushed out the door and Leo went to find a mop. The rest of the guests returned home or returned to the spirit realm. Once the mess was cleaned, and the sleeping kids were in bed the family tiredly went to bed. Melinda had offered to share her bed with Ginny, since Ginny was so tiny she fit in the bed beside Melinda.

The next day Prue and Christy brought Ginny to the hospital. In her hospital room Billie and Austin were sitting in the hospital bed holding their newborn baby boy. Billie looked up and summoned them in smiling.

"Guys meet Jamie Jerkins" Billie introduced.

"Cute baby" Ginny said.

"Where are the others" Billie asked.

"Andy's with a charge, Leo took the kids to magic school, Piper's at work, and Phoebe and Paige just went into labour which is why we're here, so Coop and Henry are in the waiting room" Prue informed.

"I thought Phoebe was scared of having a baby at the hospital because of the seer stealing her unborn son" Billie recalled.

"She got over it she had to, with all of us pregnant due at any time, who would be able to be at home with her to deliver the baby" Prue asked.

"A midwife" Austin replied.

"We couldn't afford one" Prue explained.

That night everyone was in the waiting room, Phoebe and Paige were still in labour and it was near midnight. Prue and Piper had also gone into labour a few hours back. The guys were with their wives, so Christy was watching the children in the waiting room with Sam and Victor. Though the kids weren't being much trouble they were all asleep except Wyatt who was playing a videogame to pass the time.

At two in the morning a nurse came an announced Paige had given birth to a healthy baby girl. To not overwhelm Paige, only her children were allowed to see her as well as Henry who was already with her. Tamora and Kat tiredly walked down the hall, with their brother stumbling behind them.

"Hi kids, meet your new baby sister, this is Mackenzie" Paige whispered.

"Ok we met her, come on Kat let's go" Tamora ordered pulling her sister away.

"I'm staying" Henry Jr. stated when his sister beckoned him.

At two thirty a nurse came into the waiting room to announce Phoebe had given birth to healthy baby girl. P.J., Parker and Patty held hands as the followed the nurse to their mother. They found their father washing the baby, since Phoebe wouldn't let the nurses touch the infant. Coop dressed her and allowed P.J. to hold her while she was sitting on a chair in the hospital room.

"Her name's Penny, after grams" Phoebe finally revealed the name.

"Hi Penny we're your big sisters, I'm P.J. this is Parker and that's Patty" P.J. introduced.

"My turn" Parker stated.

P.J. gently passed Penny over to Parker who already knew how to hold a baby. Parker gently kissed her forehead and smiled. Patty was looking at the baby not knowing what to think of her.

After a short visit the family decided to go home so Paige and Phoebe, along with the newborns could rest. Leo stayed and so did Andy. A few hours later around eight Billie and Jamie were discharged from the hospital. They stopped by to meet Penny and Mackenzie before heading home.

At eight thirty everyone returned to the hospital, except the twins who agreed to spend the day with Christy at the manor. At nine another nurse came into the waiting room and announced Prue had given birth to a healthy baby girl. With Paris in his arms Andy followed his other children to Prue's hospital room.

"Hi baby Passion" Payton greeted.

Finally at noon another nurse came into the waiting room to announce Piper had given birth to a healthy baby girl. Chris refused to go see her, so Leo went with just Wyatt and Melinda. As soon as Wyatt saw his tiny fragile baby sister she had melted his heart. He was the first to hold her and kissed her little forehead.

For the rest of the day visitors came to meet the babies. First Darryl and Sheila, then Wyatt's girlfriend who Wyatt had invited. Victor, Sam and Elise also came of course. Everyone was discharged from the hospital the next morning.

The next day, January fourth the adults decided to have the wiccaning. With more and more of the children going after demons it was more likely a demon would attack. So at noon Piper summoned Grams to perform the wiccaning.

Prue held baby Passion in her arms, she stood beside Andy who held baby Paris, Payton and Preston stood in-front of them. Piper held Aria standing next to Leo, Wyatt Chris and Melinda stood in-front of them. Phoebe held Penny, Coop stood next to her, P.J. Parker and Patty stood in-front of them. Paige held Mackenzie, Henry stood next to her, their children stood in-front of them, little Henry had known he hadn't had wiccaning which hadn't bothered him.

"I call forth from time and space, Matriarchs from the Halliwell line, mothers, daughters, sisters, friends, our family's spirit without end. To gather now in this sacred place, and help us bring this child to grace" Grams said.

In a flash of white light the Halliwell line appeared happy to welcome a new member to the family. Grams faced them and said "Our family line continues with the birth of four beautiful daughters." She then turned to face the living family and held out her arms. Prue stepped forward, handed Passion to grams, and got back into place. Grams then faced the Halliwell line again to begin the wiccaning.

"We pledge to be with this child, this beautiful girl always, apart but never separate, free but never alone, she is one of us, and because of that we will bless her with all the goodness that we are. Welcome to the family, Passion Grace Halliwell!"

"Blessed be" Grams said

"Blessed be" the Halliwell line said.

"Blessed be" the living adults said.

"Blessed be" Wyatt and Chris said.

"Blessed be" Melinda, Tamora, Kat, P.J., Henry and Parker said.

"Blessed be" Payton, Preston and Patty said.

Grams gave Passion back to Prue and took Aria from Piper. Again she faced the Halliwell line again to start Aria's wiccaning.

"We pledge to be with this child, this beautiful girl always, apart but never separate, free but never alone, she is one of us, and because of that we will bless her with all the goodness that we are. Welcome to the family, Aria Diamond Halliwell!"

"Blessed be" Grams said

"Blessed be" the Halliwell line said.

"Blessed be" the living adults said.

"Blessed be" Wyatt and Chris said.

"Blessed be" Melinda, Tamora, Kat, P.J., Henry and Parker said.

"Blessed be" Payton, Preston and Patty said.

Grams gave Aria back to Piper and took Penny from Phoebe. After thanking Phoebe for naming Penny after her grams faced the Halliwell line again to start Penny's wiccaning.

"We pledge to be with this child, this beautiful girl always, apart but never separate, free but never alone, she is one of us, and because of that we will bless her with all the goodness that we are. Welcome to the family, Penny Valentine Halliwell!"

"Blessed be" Grams said

"Blessed be" the Halliwell line said.

"Blessed be" the living adults said.

"Blessed be" Wyatt and Chris said.

"Blessed be" Melinda, Tamora, Kat, P.J., Henry and Parker said.

"Blessed be" Payton, Preston and Patty said.

Grams gave Penny back to Phoebe and took Mackenzie from Paige. Again grams faced the Halliwell line again to start her wiccaning.

"We pledge to be with this child, this beautiful girl always, apart but never separate, free but never alone, she is one of us, and because of that we will bless her with all the goodness that we are. Welcome to the family, Mackenzie Lorraine Halliwell!"

"Blessed be" Grams said

"Blessed be" the Halliwell line said.

"Blessed be" the living adults said.

"Blessed be" Wyatt and Chris said.

"Blessed be" Melinda, Tamora, Kat, P.J., Henry and Parker said.

"Blessed be" Payton, Preston and Patty said.

"Now there is a very special boy who has felt like he's not a part of this family because he's mortal and adopted, and you should have received a wiccaning as a baby, I want you to know you really are a part of the Halliwell family, so Henry Jr. today you shall have your wiccaning" Grams surprised everyone.

Henry Jr. had the biggest smile on his face. To have a wiccaning meant the entire Halliwell line accepted you as a member of the Halliwell family. Henry Jr. raced to Grams who picked up to have his wiccaning.

"We pledge to be with this child, this beautiful boy always, apart but never separate, free but never alone, he is one of us, and because of that we will bless him with all the goodness that we are. You are a part of this family always, Henry Mitchell Junior!"

"Blessed be" Grams said

"Blessed be" the Halliwell line said.

"Blessed be" the living adults said.

"Blessed be" Wyatt and Chris said.

"Blessed be" Melinda, Tamora, Kat, P.J. and Parker said.

"Blessed be" Payton, Preston and Patty said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

 **Wyatt's broken heart and rebound**

Wyatt only had one wish for his thirteenth birthday. He wanted to go with just his friends, without any parents or children. Piper and Leo decided this was a reasonable request and allowed Wyatt to plan his entire get together party. Wyatt had invited: Alex, Darryl Jr., Dakota, Kennedy and Carter, he met them at the park two days before his actual birthday.

Meanwhile Coop was at home in the attic teaching P.J. and Parker about rebounding. Coop had set up two little desks and chairs in the attic for his girls to sit at. He stood in-front of them, in front of a blackboard.

"Rebounding happens within the first month of a break up between two people. The people may feel alone and go looking for another partner, not because he or she is in love but because they want somebody to love them" Coop explained.

"It that bad" Parker asked.

"It can be yes" Coop replied and added "Cupids are not allowed to use to help someone rebound got it?"

"Got it Parker and P.J. nodded.

Back at the park Wyatt and his friends were not playing at the on the playground, they were too old for that. Instead they were walking around talking about a movie that all wanted to see. Wyatt was holding Alexa's hand and noticed something seemed to be bothering her. Though when he asked her, Alexa denied anything was wrong.

For Valentine's Day Wyatt had planned a romantic date for him and Alexa. Piper smiled as she saw Wyatt walk down the stairs. He looked Hansom dressed up, and grown up. Wyatt said he'd be home by 8 and then left the manor.

He walked down the street and knocked on Alex's front door. Alexa opened the door, she looked beautiful in her dress, with her lip gloss and hair done. Wyatt took her hand as Piper drove up, she was their driver.

"Wyatt, I have to tell you something" Alex said in the car nervously.

"You can tell me anything."

"My parents and I are moving, my dad got a job in loss angels."

"Oh, when are you leaving?"

"In five days, I'm sorry."

They were both sad from the news, but they weren't going to let it ruin their night. Wyatt was now even more determined to make this night special. They started the night at the family restaurant for supper.

Piper had ordered her cooks to make Wyatt and Alexa a fancy meal. She showed them their table and went to check how the meal was coming along. Moments later a waiter came with the food and served them.

Once they were done with their meal, Wyatt and Alexa went to see a movie at a nearby movie theater. They had gone to see an hour long comedy movie. They had both enjoyed the movie and talked about it on their out of the theater.

Not far from the theater there was a small park, and they decided to walk through in hand in hand. It was a beautiful and calm night. It was quite and empty, all the children had gone home to sleep. Wyatt and Alexa were alone under the bright moon and shining stars.

Before losing her after she moved, there was one last thing Wyatt wanted to do. Something he had wanted to do for a while, but hadn't. It finally felt like it was the right time. Wyatt said her name so she would face him, Alex turned her face towards him and he kissed her.

Wyatt had kissed Alexa before, on their first date. However it hadn't counted as his first kiss since it had happened under cupid influence. Which meant this kiss had truly been his first kiss.

It had felt strange and awkward, yet nice. They smiled at each other then walked back to Piper's car hand in hand. The remained silent during the entire car ride home.

After pulling up at Alexa's house, Wyatt got out of the car and walked her to the front door. When they hugged it was an emotional hug, almost a goodbye hug. Then came the big question, where did they stand now that Alexa was moving away.

"It wouldn't be fair to you, a special girl like you deserves a guy you can see every day" Wyatt stated.

"Promise you'll never forget me" Alexa asked trying to hold back her tears.

"I promise and I never break my promises."

Wyatt hugged her again and watched her walk into her house. When he got back into the car he didn't say anything to his mom. Piper could tell her son was hurting but didn't push him to talk about it.

As soon as they got home Wyatt orbed up to his room. Chris wanted to go up as well, but Piper knew Wyatt wanted to be alone. So she told Chris to sleep on the Livingroom couch that night.

Over the next few days Wyatt was ok, spending all his time with Alexa. On the moving day Wyatt even went over to help Alexa and her family pack the moving truck.

"This is goodbye" Wyatt said.

"I'll miss you" Alexa replied this time letting her tears fall.

"Me too."

Wyatt stood there until the movie truck was out of sight. He looked around, he was truly all alone. He orbed home, told his dad he was home, the orbed up to his room.

Wyatt didn't come of his room that week until Sunday night a supper time. His family were all surprised to see him but didn't make a bid deal about it. After he ate he offered to take Aria upstairs and change her, which he did. He then took her into his room and gently laid on her bed.

Aria was getting so big already, it was amazing how much a baby grew in a month. Wyatt made her smile by sticking up his tongue at her. Seeing his baby sister smiled cheered him a little and he smiled back at her.

"One day you'll heart will break, but don't worry I'll be there to hold you while you cry" Wyatt whispered.

That night was horrible for the entire family. First it took Prue and Andy two hours to get Preston to sleep and little longer for Phoebe and Coop to get Patty to sleep. Paris and Passion were both sleeping in Prue and Andy's room, so every time Passion woke up screaming so do did Paris.

Passion, Aria, penny and Mackenzie did not want to sleep at all! No one got more than twenty minutes of sleep before one or all of them would wake up crying. Prue was left on her own with Preston, who had gotten out of bed because of a nightmare, Paris and Passion, because Andy had to leave to help a charge. By Five thirty Prue had given on sleep, though Preston was passed out cold on Prue and Andy's bed. This was just another typical night with the babies, Paris had only started this the first night Passion was at home.

By the time Phoebe and Coop had managed to fall asleep peacefully, all the alarm clocks went off. So they got trampled by Patty, Parker and P.J. The babies had also fallen asleep but were woken up by the alarm clocks. Piper got so frustrated at hers she blew it up.

There was no sleeping at this point, so the adults picked up their infants and tried not to get knocked over by the children as they all raced down the stairs, all except Wyatt. It was in the middle of breakfast when Piper finally noticed Wyatt was not there. She went up to his room to check on him, it's unusual for Wyatt to miss breakfast.

"Wyatt are you ok" Piper asked.

"No, can I stay home today, just for today?"

"Alright sure, just this once come and eat when you're ready" Piper agreed.

With so many hands reaching for everything it wasn't a surprise when one hand knocked over the juice, one knocked over the milk and one knocked over two boxes of cereal. Paris was in her high chair with her newest hobby, throwing her cherries at her sisters, brother and cousins. Patty attempted to tip her bowl to drink the milk, but instead dropped the bowl which cause the milk spill all over her, the table, the chair and the floor.

The children were all yelling at each other over the mess. The dads were half dead from being tired as they fed the babies. And Paris decided to throw her plastic bowl, which ended up smacking Preston in the head. Preston decided to get revenge and threw his spoon at Paris, but it head Prue in the eye instead. Prue sent Preston to his room and he started talking back and refusing to go anywhere, if Andy orbed him up he orbed back down.

To top it all off Piper returned to the kitchen to find her sisters holding back Christy who was going through one of her scenes. Piper helped her sister out leaving the father trying to control their kids while feeding the babies. That's when the kids got into a fight over who was to blame for spilling the milk.

Chris used orbed a bowl of milk and fruit loops onto his sister's head. Melinda gasped and returned the favour. Tamora and Kat were hitting each other, Henry Jr. three his spoon at Tamora put it hit P.J., P.J. threw it back but it hit smacked into the jar of jam causes the jar to break and the jam to leak out all over the table.

The fathers' went to the living room placed the infants in the play pen, then returned to the kitchen to deal with their out of control children. However the babies weren't happy and started screaming, the dads decided to ignore them for a minute and deal with the older kids. The children didn't like being scolded and started throwing or orbing/beaming food at them.

However for some reason when the moms came the children stopped. Looking all these kids covered in peanut butter, jam, cheerios, milk and juice made it hard not to laugh. Seeing the kitchen table, walls, chairs and floors covered in food and liquids, gave them the anger they needed to deal with their kids.

"ALRIGHT! NOW I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED THIS, I DON'T CARE WHO THE BALME SHOULD BE ON, I WANT ALL OF YOU TO CLEAN UP THIS MESS, GET IN THE SHOWERS, GET DRESSED BRUSH YOUR HAIR AND TEETH, GET READY FOR SCHOOL AND LINE UP BY THE FRONT DOOR. IF YOU DO ANYRTHING ELSE TO BE DISREPSECTFULL OR NOTTY YOU'LL LOOSE YOUR POWERS FOR A WEEK AND YOU'LL BE IN CHRISTY'S ROOM ALL WEEK AND ONLY ALLOWED TO COME OUT IF YOU NEED THE BATHROOM OR TO EAT" Piper demanded.

"I'll call the school and tell them the kids are going to be very late" Paige stated as the children began cleaning.

Piper stood guard in the kitchen watching the children, Paige called the school and pre-school, and the others attended to the babies. By the time all the kids were ready and the mess was cleaned up, they had missed two periods of school. They were sent to school, except Wyatt who was eating in the kitchen.

"P.J. what are you doing here" Wyatt asked after P.J. beamed in.

"I came to see you" P.J. replied.

"P.J. you better get back to school or my mom's going to kill you, then your parents will kill you."

"I'll take my chances, I'm here to help you" P.J. stated holding up her left hand to reveal she had her dad's cupid ring on.

All of the sudden the ring turned pink all Wyatt felt dizzy. He felt like he was going to fall down but his strength remained intact. When it was all over Wyatt felt the urge to call Kennedy and ask her out on a date. P.J. had just gone against her dad's orders, she had just used her powers to help Wyatt rebound. P.J. watched Wyatt call Kennedy's cell phone then beamed to school.

Since Wyatt was under cupid power, whoever he choose to rebound with would fall deeply in love him with. So when Wyatt asked Kennedy out she said yes, even though she didn't have any feelings for Wyatt. Wyatt instantly felt better and went to play with Paris.

Wyatt turned on the radio and took Paris' hands in his, he was on his knees so his face was just above hers. He started wavering their arms back and forth. Paris soon got into it and started shaking her body along while giggling. Piper walked in on this on her way from the cleaning the upstairs bathroom.

"Wyatt feeling better I see" Piper commented.

"Yes mom I am, I have a new girlfriend now Kennedy" Wyatt announced.

"Well you sure got over Alexa fast, want me to drive you to school" Piper offered.

"No thanks I'll orb, there's no time to waste."

Wyatt orbed out and Piper was confused on what she had just witnessed. How did her son go from crying over Alexa moving and wanting to stay home from school, to being in love with Kennedy and not wanting to spend another minute away from school, all in just one morning. Piper looked at Paris and giggled, the near toddler was still shaking her body to the music.

"Hey Kennedy, will you marry me" Wyatt asked Kennedy during recess, P.J. watched closely.

"Yes I love you Wyatt" Kennedy agreed in joy.

"We shall get married right after school" Wyatt declared.

"What the hell happened to him" Alyssa asked standing in-between Melinda and P.J.

"Love" P.J. replied.

"Oh P.J. you didn't, I'm going to tell dad" Parker threatened.

"You're gonna get now" Tamora teased.

"She's right this went way too far" P.J. admitted.

However by the time P.J. and Parker had gotten home from school it was too late. Wyatt and Kennedy had just arrived announcing their marriage had just happened. Piper and coop just stood there not having any clue what do or say. This was real, Kennedy was wearing a real wedding ring and they had a marriage certificate as well.

"What's going on" Leo asked as he arrived home from magic school.

"What's going on is out seventh grade son just got married with his best friend from kindergarten three days after his break up with Alexa" Piper summoned up.

"Oh no" Coop stated noticing his ring was on P.J.'s finger.

"PRUDENCE JOHNNA HALLIWELL WHAT ON EARTH HAVE YOU DONE. I CAN'T BELIVE YOU STOLE MY CUPID RING AND WENT AGAINST MY ORDERS TO HELP YOUR COUSIN REBOUND, THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I TOLD YOU CUPIDS CAN'T HELP WITH REBOUNDING, IT PUTS THEM IN A TRANCE WHERE THEY FALL DEEPLY IN LOVE WHEN THEY DON'T REALLY HAVE FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER, AND THEY GO AND DO SOEMTHING LIKE THIS. YOU JUST WAIT TILL YOUR MTOHER GETS HOME YOUNG LADY, I GIVE YOUR AUNT PIPER FULL PERMISSION TO DICISPLIN YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO HER THIRTEEN YEAR OLD SON!" Cooped yelled.

P.J. was the most trouble she had even been in. Her powers were binded for two months and she was grounded for two months. Coop managed to reverse the effects on Wyatt and Kennedy which lead to another problem. Kennedy had remembered the whole thing including when Wyatt had orbed them to the wedding chapel. Wyatt had to make a choice, he could either erase her memory or tell her his secret. Since Kennedy was Wyatt's best friend, he decided to tell her the secret and entrust her with it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

 **The cursed bracelet**

Wyatt and Kennedy weren't dating anymore, but they were still friends. Wyatt thought it was only fair to tell Dakota his secret as well, so Kennedy wouldn't have to keep it from her. Both girls had done well to keep the secret.

To celebrate her ninth birthday, Melinda didn't want a mortal party. She wanted to attend a unicorn show in the magic realm. Since Alyssa knew about magic, Melinda invited her to go.

Normally witches needed to cast a spell to open a door leading to the magic realm. However Andy, Leo, Paige and Coop were able to orb/beam everyone there. Billie and Christy stayed at the manor to babysit: Passion, Aria, Penny and Mackenzie.

The magic realm was beautiful, and had a strong magical presence that was hard to adjust to. Unicorns and dragons could be seen flying in the sky, along with witches on brooms. All kinds of creatures could be found in the magic realm including: fairies, leprechauns, gnomes. Witches, white-lighters and Cupids.

There were many places in the magic realm, known as cities in the mortal realm. There was Loveland, rainbow skies, fairy fountain and many more. Magic school was also located in the magic realm, in a town called magic central, this is where all the cities connected. The best thing about the magic realm was that it was shielded and invisible to all evil.

"What brings the charmed ones here" a female witch asked.

"My daughter Melinda is celebrating her ninth birthday at the unicorn show" Piper replied

"Well in the case take brooms or you'll be late"

"It's fine, we have orbers and beamers."

Andy orbed to Unicorn fields with Prue and Paris. Leo orbed after them with Piper. Coop beamed there with Phoebe, Patty and P.J., who was still grounded from her powers. Paige orbed there with both Henry's and Melinda orbed there with Alyssa. The others joined them on their own.

Unicorn fields was unbelievable, filled with millions of unicorns and well-kept fields of grass. Magetic and beautiful creatures, unicorns were. As big as a pony, with a pure white coat and a golden horn. They were loyal and gentle creatures, said to bring good luck.

The show took place in the north of unicorn fields. There were too many to count seats laid out on the grass. The viewers took their seats as a guy stood in-front of them. This man was a witch, who used a simple spell to amplify his voice.

"Welcome creatures, mortal guests and witches…to the 2016 unicorn show" The guy welcomed.

The unicorns flew up into the air and performed a few simple tricks. Pairs got scared and started crying, she was scared of everything. The other children were clapping and gasping in amazement.

For the rest of the day all Melinda could talk about was the unicorn show. Chris got so irritated he suggested Melinda take Aria up to her room and tell her all about it. Melinda took his suggestion and orbed up to her room with two month old Aria.

Meanwhile Penny was lying awake in the play pen. Patty was watching her curiously and seriously. After a moment Penny began to cry, startled Patty beamed away.

"Can I feed her" P.J. asked as Phoebe took Penny from the play pen.

"Sure, go sit on the couch" Phoebe agreed

P.J. placed herself on the couch, Phoebe placed Penny on P.J.'s lap. Phoebe left the room for a moment and returned with a bottle of milk. She showed P.J. how to feed her and left her to it.

Leo walked up to Melinda's room at bedtime, stood in the door way and watched for a moment. For some reason Melinda was amusingly changing Aria's diaper. Melinda then placed her sister in her toy stroller to bring her on a walk.

"Ok birthday girl, why don't you take that walk to my room and put your sister to bed" Leo suggested

"Ok daddy" Melinda replied.

In Leo and Piper's room Melinda placed Aria on her bed and picked out pajamas for her. She wasn't aware her parents were just outside the room watching her. Melinda dressed her sister and carried her over to the crib. She had to use her power of levitation to be able to reach over the crib, and gently placed Aria down in it. As soon as she realized what was going on, Aria began to cry.

"We'll take it from here, good night sweetie" Piper stated.

"Ok goodnight mommy, daddy, Aria."

In their room Paige and Henry were having trouble getting Mackenzie asleep. Mackenzie was screaming because she knew it was bedtime and she hated it. That's when Kat came in and saved the night.

"Let me try" Kat offered, Henry passed Mackenzie to her.

"Hush little baby don't you cry" as started sinning Mackenzie fell silent.

Kat continued to sing as she rocked her sister. By the end of the song Mackenzie was fast asleep. Kat gave her back to Henry and orbed to her room. Paige was shocked, singing hadn't worked for her.

Prue and Andy had found the trick to getting Passion to sleep. The trick was putting Passion in the same crib as Pairs. They weren't sure why but something about sleeping with her sister comforted Passion. However there was still no luck in getting Preston to fall asleep in his own bed.

The next day Melinda got off the bus at school and was on her way to the swings, this is where she met Alyssa every morning. She was stopped by a girl her age who she had never seen before. This girl had short blonde hair with bright green eyes, she introduced herself as Hannah.

"Are you Melinda Halliwell, the third grader who had her birthday yesterday" Hannah asked

"That's me, why?"

"I got you a gift."

Hannah reached into her jean pocket and pulled out a cute little pink bracelet. Melinda loved it at first sight and put it on her right wrist right away. Hannah then wished her a happy belated birthday and ran off towards the playground. Melinda ran over to Alyssa and showed her the bracelet.

Melinda assumed Hannah was a new girl at school, and it didn't occur to her how a new girl would know who she was or that it had been her birthday the day before. Melinda never saw Hannah in class, she hadn't reached the split grades yet. She didn't see her at lunch or at recess either. In fact she didn't see her again the rest of the day.

After school that day Melinda was having trouble getting her locker open. She couldn't remember the correct combination of her lock, which was weird since she had never had a problem before. By the time she got it open and left the building all the busses were gone.

She sighed went back in the school, went in the bathroom and tried orbing home. Her orbing power wasn't working, she tried her other powers which didn't work correctly. She attempted to leave the bathroom in hopes of using the office phone to call Coop to pick her up. However the janitor had just locked the door, so she was stuck inside the bathroom. She called out for Andy, who heard and orbed to her seconds later.

"Uncle Andy my powers are acting weird" Melinda said.

"Who so" Andy asked.

"My orbing isn't working at all, and when I try to orb something to me it misses my hand and falls to the ground."

"That's weird, take my hand I'll bring you up to the elders" Andy stated holding out his hand.

This was the first time Melinda had ever gone "up there" to see the elders. It met her expectations of what it looked like. Andy brought her over to the many Elders, some looked young and some looked like elders. Melinda explained her problem and demonstrated.

"Something seems to be blocking your powers miss Halliwell. Have you recently received any new jewelry or accessories" the head Elder, Oscar, asked.

"Yes a girl gave me this bracelet today as a birthday present" Melinda answered and lifted her hand to show Oscar her bracelet.

"Do you know this girl?"

"No I only met her today, she said her name was Hannah"

"Have you seen her since?"

"No."

"Anything odd happen after she gave this too you, before you realized your powers were gone?"

"Only mortal trouble, my lock combo didn't work, I missed my bus, got locked in the bathroom."

"Cassie, would you summon a leprechaun please" Oscar asked one of the other Elders who nodded and orbed out.

"It may have been a demotic child or vampire child, maybe even a warlock child who gave this to you, it may be cursed with bad luck" Oscar explained to Melinda.

Cassie returned with a leprechaun, who Melinda didn't recognise. Though of course it had been a few years since her last visit with them. The leprechaun asked Melinda to remove the bracelet so he could examine it. However as hard as she tried the bracelet wouldn't come off. The leprechaun examined it while still on Melinda's wrist, and identified a bad luck curse as well as a bad timing curse.

Later that evening Melinda sat on a chair in the attic, as her family tried all their powers to get the bracelet off. Orbing and beaming didn't work and drained their energy. Piper's blow up power and Tamora's fire power did damage only to Melinda. Wyatt healed the burns on her arm and hand. There wasn't a spell in the book of shadows to remove it either.

They had to give up for the night everyone's powers were drained and they were all too weak to do anything else. Melinda attempted to put up her orb shield to protect her during the night, but it would only go halfway. Wyatt volunteered to stay up the whole night and use his orb shield to protect her. He used a spell to keep himself alert and awake.

The next day both Melinda and Wyatt were granted permission to stay home from school. Melinda because or her horrible luck and timing, and Wyatt to protect her. The only adult that was able to stay home was Coop, Andy would be home soon and Piper said she would finish by noon.

Wyatt had to stay next to Melinda the whole day in case she needed his orb shield. This resulted in Wyatt and Melinda bonding and getting to know each other. Melinda was embarrassed she needed help keeping her food off her clothes and the floor, getting to the bathroom on time. Wyatt helped her out and didn't make a big deal about it or tease her.

"When I was around Preston's age I used to orb mom all around the world in her sleep" Wyatt recalled as he sat with Melinda in his room.

"I could just imagine her face" Melinda replied laughing.

"You were too young to remember, but one Halloween I casted a spell that turned everyone but myself into animals" Wyatt laughed.

"Oh no! What was I?"

"A chicken I think"

"You were so bad" Melinda stated

"You're the one who caused a potion to make us all switch bodies" Wyatt recalled

"Oh gosh I somewhat remember that."

"I remember when mom and dad told me and Chris you were going to be born. I was excited and happy, smiling too. When you were born I was at the hospital and I got to hold you, you were so tiny at the time" Wyatt recalled.

"I wish I could remember that"

"You may not remember the day we meet but I always will"

"I was so protective of you, never wanted anything to hurt you, that will never change" Wyatt stated.

Melinda smiled, she always knew her brother was protective of her. Though until that day she hadn't really known how much he cared for her. It was one of those rare sibling moments that reminded them both, of how they were and always be connected, and how much they enjoyed having each other. It reminded them of what it means to have a sibling or siblings.

The moment was ruined when a demon of some sort blinked in to attack. Wyatt activated the orb shield and the demon didn't try to get through it. Instead it blinked out, back to his hideout.

"How did it go sir" Hannah asked.

"You did well you free to go child, I forgot she's a charmed one. The brat was with her brother, the eldest one who has an orb shield. I'll find a way to get him out of my way' the demon responded frustrated and determined.

"Wyatt, Wyatt" P.J. came yelling into room.

"What is it" Wyatt asked.

"I just had a premonition, which hasn't happened in a few years, I was starting to wonder if I still had it"

"P.J., get to the point"

"Right sorry, the demon that just attacked he's after you now, I didn't see his plan" P.J. informed.

Chris overheard the whole thing and wasn't going to let anything happen to his brother and sister. He sense where the demon was and sent Tamora to deal with him. Tamora orbed there unprotected and almost got stabbed with a knife. Quick thinking caused her to orb out of the way just in time.

Confused the demon was off guard for a moment, this gave Tamora just enough time to orb behind him and set him on fire. She stood around and watched him burn until he was fully vanquished. Hannah blinked in, which meant she was a warlock child. She fell to the ground and her eyes changed from red to green. She had just been a possessed witch, must have worn contacts to hide her red eyes when she approached Melinda at school.

Tamora took Hannah's hand and orbed them back to the manor. She explained everything to her family and knew she was in trouble. Leo took Hannah to the Elders to figure out which family she belonged too.

"Tamora Piper Mitchell, what were you thinking going there alone to vanquish a demon you knew nothing about" Paige asked sternly.

"My family was at stake, I will always protect my family" Tamora replied and orbed up to her room leaving her parents shocked with her replied.

Melinda came down stairs with Wyatt holding the bracelet up. It had come off and her powers were back to normal. Tamora wasn't punished and instead given a warning not to be so naive and stupid the next time. Chris never told anyone he was the one who sent Tamora to vanquish the demon. He didn't want to admit he actually cared about his siblings.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

 **Astral child**

Payton looked around, the alley was pitch black. A fireball came hurling towards her she orbed out of the way. A second fireball came her way, she held up her hand using her orbing power to change its direction. There was a scream when the fireball smacked the demon, silence came, it was all over.

"Wake up birthday girl" Prue's gentle hand patted Payton's back.

Payton opened her eyes to see her parents smiling at her. It had just been a dream, or had it? For the past week Payton had been dreaming about vanquishing demons. It seemed real, Payton could remember it vividly.

Payton followed her parents down to the kitchen, half of her family had already eaten. She seated herself and watched Paris who was in her high chair. As usual Paris was throwing her food on the floor, only this time she was orbing it back onto her plate.

"Why is she doing that" Payton asked Andy as he served her.

"She's exploring her powers" Andy replied.

As she was about to take a bite of her toast it orbed away. Paris laughed and sucked on the toast with drool running down her chin. Payton shook her head, this was the fifth time that week Paris had orb stole her food. Andy gave her more as Prue took Paris from the high chair.

"Let's change your diaper my little food thief" Prue said walking out of the kitchen with Paris.

It had been quieter at the manor the past few weeks. Passion, Aria, Penny and Makenzie were finally in a routine. Currently only Aria was causing trouble, she was so impatient. Though they were still powerless, which was a good thing at the moment.

The quiet was over at noon, when Payton's sixth birthday started. Victor arrived first, then Darryl and Sheila. Not long after Billie, Austin, Ginny and three month old Jamie arrived. Ginny was a tad jealous Christy said hi to Jamie before her. Then many of Payton's classmates and their parents arrived. The babies and Paris and Paris were at magic school, to avoid them using magic at the manor.

Payton was having a blast, though Wyatt and Chris looked very bored. Preston and Ginny were playing together, Ginny knew how to deal with Preston when he was being mean. Henry was playing with the twins, this was unusual.

Payton was half asleep when she was tucked into bed that night. She easily feel into a deep sleep, though she didn't feel asleep.

She was running through a jungle, she was scratched by a branch but she kept on going. She could see the demon charging at her up ahead. She orbed a knife into her hand and threw it at the demon, it stabbed his heart and he vanquished with a scream.

"Get up sleepy head we have school today" Melinda shouted at Payton's bedroom door.

"Go away and come back tomorrow" Payton groaned.

"Are you ok, you look exhausted" Melinda noticed.

"I'm fine now kitchen" Payton groaned and orbed Melinda to the kitchen.

Payton orbed down to the kitchen, she was so tired, it was as though she hadn't slept at all. She didn't have much of an appetite and skipped breakfast. Prue and Andy tried talking her into eating but they failed at doing so.

In her room Payton started dressing herself, she suddenly stopped and gasped. On her right arm there was a cut, the same cut she had gotten in her dream by the branch. She heard her parents talking down the hallway, so she quickly put on a long sleeve dress.

"Sweetie is everything ok" Andy asked.

"Yes daddy, but I do have a question"

"I'm listening"

"If I get hurt in a dream, would I wake up with the mark?"

"Has this happened?"

Payton thought for a moment if she should show her dad the scratch on her arm. She decided she should and pulled up her dress sleeve to show him. Andy held her arm to examine the scratch as Payton told him everything about the dream.

"I think I know what's going on, but we'll have to ask the Elders" Prue stated walking into the room.

"What is it mommy?"

"I think you have a new power, called astral projection, it's one of my powers"

"Are you sure?"

"Yea with me it started in my sleep, I was tired during the day as though I hadn't slept, I can't believe I hadn't noticed before" Prue stated and smiled.

"YES, I was wondering when I would get a new power"

"Well I'm not sure honey, we'll have to ask the Elders"

"We'll go tonight as soon as you get home from school" Andy decided.

The entire school day Payton couldn't focus at all, no matter how hard she tried. She was so excited about finding out if she had a new power. She didn't know what the power did, only that is transported to places while she slept. When she got off the bus that day she orbed home, she was too excited to walk or even run.

"Come on daddy lets go" Payton shouted holding on to her dad's hand.

Andy made sure he was holding onto her tightly and orbed them both up to the Elders. The Elders confirmed they had given her the power of astral projection. They explained to Payton how the power worked and what exactly it did. Payton was very excited to try out her new power, but the Elders told her for the first few months she would need to be asleep in order for the power to work.

Her shoes smacked the pavement as she ran down a street she didn't recognise. Payton lost her breath and came to a stop. Like before she orbed a knife into her hand and threw it at the demon. Her throw was weak though an only cut off the demons arm.

Payton woke with a start, she heard children playing and babies crying. The demon from her dream blinked in, he looked very angry and with good reason, he was missing an arm. The demon alarm sounded, and commotion sounded from downstairs. Payton orbed the demon away then orbed down to her family.

"I orbed him away, but he'll be back" Payton stated

"Sounds like you know this demon" Chris said

"We had a run in last night."

"You have to learn to control your power" Andy stated

"It takes time to gain control over powers" Payton pointed out.

Wyatt quickly orbed P.J., Henry Jr., Preston, Patty and Paris into the play pen, where the infants were napping. He orbed to them and activated his orb shield. The others were old enough and capable of fighting.

A Payton expected the demon returned. As the family distracted the demon, Piper blew him up from behind. The babies were awake and crying out of fear.

Piper's powers had vanquished the demon, it was safe for Wyatt to inactivate his shield. He took Aria into his arms to calm her down, Melinda wanted to hold her and argued with Wyatt. Phoebe and Coop decided it was time to give P.J. her powers back.

"May this bind undo, forever I return your powers to you" Phoebe casted.

P.J. beamed out and back in. She had a huge smile on her face, she had really missed her powers. She hugged her mom and got a premonition of her birth.

"Cool, I can see the past now" P.J. informed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

 **Deals and demons**

Tamora and Kat's ninth birthday started like every morning, with the four babies screaming. Aria was the worst of them all, being impatient. Makenzie was starting to be very demanding, the other two weren't so bad. Kat had enough during breakfast that morning and froze everyone who could be frozen.

"Katalina…" Paige started to scold

"Save it mom, I couldn't take it anymore" Kat replied slurping her milk.

Piper unfroze the room and the adults dealt with the babies as quickly as they could. Paris was throwing her food and orbing it again, Payton was holding onto her bowl and spoon tightly watching her sister carefully. However that time Paris orb stole Tamora's bowl of cereal. As revenge Tamora orbed the bowl onto Paris' head, causing the milk to spill down her which resulted in her crying.

"Tamora come on seriously? She's just a baby" Paige snapped

"I swear she's a demon disguised as a baby" Tamora replied

"I second that" Payton agreed.

Andy orbed up to the bathroom and orbed Paris into the tub. He washed her off, dressed her then orbed back to the kitchen with her. He encouraged Payton and Preston to finish up and get ready for school. The twin's birthday party was after school.

Coop and Andy were the unlucky ones who had to stay home to look after Paris and the infants. About half an hour after the children left for school, Andy Leo and Paige were summoned. They orbed to the Elders to find out why they had summoned them.

"I have a charge for you" Elder Rosie informed

"You need all three of us for one charge" Paige asked

"Yes you'll see why, her name is Cassie she's an eight year old witch"

"How much trouble could a little witch be" Andy stated

"Don't let her fool you, her powers are strong…teleportation, flying and mind reading" Elder Rosie said.

Meanwhile at home Coop was putting Paris down for a nap when a cupid beamed in. Coop placed Paris in her crib and brought the cupid down to the living room. The four babies were in the play pen and Coop was hoping they wouldn't wake.

"Master Love, what can I do for you" Coop asked the cupid, he was the boss of all cupids.

"I came to remind you about your twelve year break… you can only take twelve years off from your cupid duties"

"I know, I have about three years left"

"Right, also I want your two eldest to be ready to take on cupid duties when your break is up."

"Sir my daughters are still quite young, they've just started their cupid training"

"No excuses all cupid children should be fully trained by the age of nine, which I believe your daughter Parker will be by then"

"Sir they've also got witch and charmed one training, not to mention school"

"Like I said, no excuses."

Master love beamed out as Andy orbed back in. Andy told Coop he needed to meet Paige and Leo at the elementary school. Andy found Paige and Leo standing in front of the elementary school standing guard. They were watching a young girl leave the school building.

"Cassie I suggest you get back in class" Leo stated

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"We're your white-lighters… I'm Leo, this is Andy and Paige."

Cassie stared them down for a moment then teleported out. Paige wasn't going to let this go and orbed Cassie back. Cassie tried this a few times but Paige kept orbing her back. Eventually she gave up and headed back into the school. To make sure she went back to class Andy used his sensing powers to sense her location.

"The little sneak, she's in golden gate park" Andy informed.

Paige orbed Cassie back to them and this time walked her back to class. She told the teacher she was from social services and got permission to stay in the class to watch Cassie.

Henry Jr. was also in this class and looked embarrassed that his mother was there. Paige made sure not to go up to him to avoid embarrassing him further. Cassie didn't try to get out of class again, she looked super bored. After school Paige held onto her hand with the guys beside them until Cassie's mother arrived to pick her up.

Since they were there anyways, Andy, Paige and Leo drove Wyatt and the others home. Coop was at home having trouble with the five babies, Andy felt bad for having to leave him alone. He took over with Pairs and Passion, they were his kids after all. Paige and Leo took care of Aria and Mackenzie, this left Coop to deal with only his daughter Penny.

Half an hour later Prue came home ranting to Phoebe about the problems she was having taking a picture of a snobby celebrity, Phoebe looked very stressed out. The kids were in the kitchen trying to complete their homework however they couldn't concentrate because the babies were making a fuss. That night everyone had a chance to talk about their lives at dinner.

"So my boss is forcing me to take a picture of Hillary Fern, that no good stubborn snobby movie star, she has a giant list of requests for the photoshoot and it's going to take me all week to get it all done" Prue snapped.

"Elise thinks it would be good to send everyone who sends a letter this week a personal email with advice, so far I've got nearly a thousand letters" Phoebe shared, it was obvious she was stressed out and tired from work, magic and parenthood.

"I've teamed up with Darryl, some wild teen girl has robbed three corner stores this afternoon" Henry informed.

That night Preston was really putting up a fight at bedtime. He kept orbing away, and taking off his pajamas each time his parents put them on him. He screamed when they put him in his bed, and when they put him in their bed. The babies were being handfuls as well, except Paris.

"Wyatt I need some advice" Melinda stated in the doorway of Wyatt and Chris's room

"Come in" Wyatt invited.

"Alyssa and I are fighting, I told her I don't like this stupid show on tv and she got all mad"

"Did you try talking to her?"

"She won't listen"

"Give her some space, once she's cooled down I'm sure she'll get over it."

"Yea Melinda, friends forgive" Chris stated.

"Ok sis we need a plan to get rid of those babies once and for all" Tamora stated

"I agree, why don't we send them to grandpa" Kat suggested.

"No that won't work, what if we sell them to a demon?"

"Ok come on, we're going to the demon market.

It wasn't easy getting to the demon market, or avoiding getting vanquished. However they managed to make a deal with an upper level demon, they would give them the babies free of charge. They would hand them over in two days' time at exactly eleven p.m.

The next day Prue spent the day at expensive stores buying all of the things, mostly make up, Hillary requested, with her own money. She only managed to buy half before running out of money, she brought it to her hoping it would be enough. However Hillary rudely rejected her and demanded all of her requested items by the end of the week.

Meanwhile Phoebe was at work getting started on the personal emails. The first few had been easy, questions on love. However she got stuck on the seventh letter, it was about dealing with high school drama. Phoebe didn't know what advice to give, due to her high school experience.

Near the end of the school day, Prue was called to pick up Preston. He had been suspended for five tantrums, smacking six children and biting Mrs. Grace. Prue was very upset with her son and decided he needed some time alone in the magic proof room.

The next day it was late at night and Tamora was in her room with her sisters and baby cousins. It was almost time to bring them to the demon. The adults were out and the kids were being babysat by Victor and Billie.

The babies were gurgling and giggling, the twins were having fun making funny faces at them. When it was time to meet up with the demon, they couldn't. Something had changed their minds, they couldn't give these innocent babies to demons. Finally the seriousness of their decision had sunk in. They put the babies in the cribs and went to bed hoping the demon would forget about their deal.

The next day after school Piper decided to take Tamora and Kat on a field trip to her restaurant. They were alone, the restaurant wasn't open. In the kitchen Piper's was explaining some of the tools when a demon shimmered in. Tamora and Kat recognised the demon, it was the demon who they had sold the babies too. Tamora used her firepower but kept missing, causing the entire kitchen to catch on fire.

Piper and Kat froze the room at the same time, and Piper finally vanquished the demon. Kat orbed away the fire, but the kitchen was badly burnt. That's when the truth came out, the girls told Piper what they had done.

At the manor Piper was telling the others about it, the twins were in deep trouble. Henry Jr. was trying to get his family's attention, he wanted to show off his report card. He was being ignored, which had happened a lot lately and he had enough.

He ran out of the manor unnoticed and ran down the street. He didn't get far before Billie, who had been on her way to the manor, spotted him. She opened her window and told him to get in.

"No don't take me home, I'm running away" Henry Jr, stated

"Why?"

"Nobody pays attention to me anymore"

"Honey, they've been busy with the babies and what the twins did, but they still love you"

"I don't know anymore"

"Let me take you home to prove it."

"I know I make mistakes a lot, but this one is unforgivable" Kat said ashamed.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you have a very handsome young man here who is feeling ignored" Billie interrupted walking into the manor with Henry.

Paige and Henry took their son upstairs after giving the twins their well deserved punishment. Little Henry told them about how he had been feeling. His parents felt bad and reinsured him he was loved and important. A few days later Prue and Piper called Wyatt and Payton into the kitchen.

"Ok Wyatt, your teacher called and told me you've been having some trouble with math" Piper stated, Wyatt nodded.

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"I was embarrassed, I'm supposed to be good at everything because I'm the oldest" Wyatt stated then added "I'm a loser white-lighter witch who sucks at math."

"No Wyatt, you're a white-lighter loser who sucks at math and saves the world" Payton said.

"Wyatt you can always come to me, don't worry I'll study with you" Piper promised and dismissed him.

"Now Payton, your teacher told me you've been sleeping in class" Prue stated.

"Maybe" Payton replied.

"Right, have you been sleeping, or astral projecting?"

"Sleeping"

"Do I need to cast a truth spell?"

"Alright fine I've been astral projecting"

"Well if this continues, I'll sit with you in class, got it?"

"Got it."

That night at supper the family reported how their lives were going. Prue stated she had given up on Hillary and told her boss to fire her if he had a problem, she hadn't been fired. Phoebe had talked with Elise who admitted it was too much on Phoebe to write personalized letters. Henry and Darryl had arrested the girl. Andy, Leo and Paige and sorted Cassie out. After supper the phone rang, it was for Melinda.

"Hello" Melinda said

"Hi this is Alyssa"

"Oh hi"

"I'm sorry about fighting with you"

"It's ok"

"Good, my mommy told me that we don't have to like the same things"

"So are we friends again?"

"Yea we're friends again."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **The new magic camp**

The last day of school was the best day for the students of Westcott Elementary. During the last two periods there would be a party in the gym. Right after lunch Prue, Andy, Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Coop, Paige, Henry, Victor, Christy, Paris, Passion, Aria, Penny and Mackenzie arrived to see Payton's kindergarten graduation. Once all students, staff and family were in the gym, Principle George walked onto the stage.

Everyone watched all the senior kindergarten graduates walk onto the stage one by one after being called. Finally Payton was called. She walked onto that stage with such confidence, and almost grabbed her diploma from the principle.

"Someone's ready to begin the first grade…congratulations Payton Halliwell" Principle George stated.

After the graduation the adults and babies went to pick up Preston and Patty from Pre-school. While the children enjoyed the end of the year party. Melinda was on the dance floor trying to teach Alyssa some moves, though Alyssa couldn't keep up.

At the pre-school Billie was already there sighing out Ginny. Preston and Patty were playing together with blocks, this was unusual. After sighing the tots out, Mrs. Grace called Prue and Andy over for a word about Preston.

"No offence Mr. and Mrs. Halliwell, but you need to do something about Preston's behaviour" Mrs. Grace sternly staid.

"Yes we're aware, we've been working with him" Prue replied

"Well good luck with this one" Mrs. Grace said walking away.

Later that day the family was gathered around the table enjoying steak with peas and mashed potatoes. Suddenly a flyer swooped down from mid-air landing in the bowl of peas. P.J. who was closest to the bowl picked up the flyer and read it out loud.

"Magic camp has reopened, this time in magic realm. Sigh up is tomorrow at three, camp starts on June 11th."

"Can we go, please" Parker asked.

"I'm not sure, earth witches like us can get witches flue by staying in the magic realm for more than two hours" Paige stated

"There is a drink that will prevent them, but you must drink it every hour" Phoebe informed.

"Ok Phoebe you make this drink and the children can attend" Prue agreed.

The next day was Henry Juniors eighth birthday, a party was planned. Wyatt and Chris didn't want to be at the party. So instead they were going to take Paris and the babies to the park.

At noon Wyatt was holding Pairs' hand. He had Passion and Aria in a double stroller. Chris had Penny and Mackenzie in another double stroller. As they left for the park, Sam arrived for the party.

Henry Junior didn't have any friends, so no other kids were invited. Billie came with only Ginny, Darryl and Sheila were the last guests to arrive. Ginny went straight to Preston, they had been getting along much better.

Melinda, P.J., Parker and the twins preformed a dance they had created for Henry Jr. Payton was playing tag with Patty. Patty didn't really understand the concept of the game, she chased Payton even when she wasn't it. Payton quickly grew tired of this so she ditched her and joined her brother and Ginny.

Meanwhile at the Park Wyatt was trying to care for all the babies on his own. Chris was on the swings refusing to help. Wyatt was in the process of feeding Aria when he suddenly had to put her down on the bench to stop Paris from running off.

Wyatt then got the smart idea of putting Paris in the stroller while he tended to the five month old infants. Aria got impatient and started crying, which resulted in the other babies crying. Wyatt quickly picked Aria back up and continued feeding her.

"Chris come on I need help, I'll tell mom if you don't" Wyatt called out

"Fine, but I'm not changing diapers"

"That's fine, you can feed Kenzie."

Chris fed Mackenzie as Wyatt changed Penny and Aria's diapers. Then as Chris fed Passion, Wyatt had to change Makenzie's diaper. Darryl Junior then came along and joined them.

"Hey, my dad said I'd find you here" Darryl Jr. stated

"Hey" Wyatt and Chris replied.

"Hi" Paris waved.

Wyatt and Chris hung out with Darryl junior until around three. They had gotten the call that the party had ended early. When Wyatt, Chris, Paris and the babies got home, they heard Paige and Henry in the kitchen arguing with Henry Jr.'s biological father.

"You have got to be kidding" Paige snapped

"I have the right to visit my son" Christopher shouted

"After what you did? Henry almost died!"

"Unless you want to go back to court, I'll be here tomorrow at five to pick him up" Christopher stated then stormed out of the house.

Paige orbed Henry and herself up to Henry Jr.'s room to tell their son the news. Henry Jr. was very upset he would have to visit his biological father. He hated him and wanted nothing to do with him.

"I know he's a jerk, but we don't have choice" Paige said.

"Alright, everyone deserves a second chance" Henry Jr. agreed.

The following day Henry Jr. played outside with his sisters and cousins, waiting for Christopher to arrive. Shortly before five he arrived, so Paige went out to get her son. Piper, who was in the kitchen cooking supper, shot him a warning look.

Christopher took Henry junior to his apartment, it was located near the alley he loved so much. The alley in which Henry had been born. They ate microwave meals for supper, it didn't taste all that bad.

"So I wanted to teach you the family business" Christopher stated

"What is the family business?"

"Robbery, do you know what that is?"

"No"

"Alright then, I'll teach you."

Christopher put on a black ski mask and had Henry do the same. He gave Henry a bag, and brought him to the nearest corner store. When they got in Christopher pulled out a gun from his coat and demanded money. He had Henry hold open the bag for the cashier to put the money in.

"Dam cops, come on son we have to run"

"No, take the money, but I can't let you take this child" The cashier refused.

Christopher grabbed the bag from Henry and ran out of the store. Henry was scared, and he was crying. The cashier gave him a free candy bar to help cheer him up.

"Henry, are you alright" Darryl asked coming into the store.

"You know this child, investigator?"

"Yea he's the son of my friends Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell, I'll make sure he gets home" Darryl stated.

Darryl drove Henry home and explained to his worried family about what had happened. Paige burst into tears hugging her son tightly, she'd never forgive herself for letting that monster near him. Darryl promised he would put Christopher behind bars. Later that night Darryl came back to the manor to deliver the good news.

"He's in jail, charged with armed robbery and child endangerment, he's lost all of his rights over Henry."

"Oh thank god, thanks Darryl" Paige thanked.

The next day was the day the kids would start magic camp. Andy, Leo and Paige orbed Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, P.J., the twins, Parker, Payton and Preston to magic camp, which was now in the magic realm. Henry wasn't able to go because he's mortal, Patty and Paris were still too young as well as the babies.

The first thing the children did was drink two sips of the potion that would protect them from catching witches flew. Wyatt and Chris then met up with Claire, and the twins Olivia and Emily. Claire was a year older than Wyatt, and she had really grown up. Olivia and Emily still looked like ten year olds though they were thirteen like Wyatt.

When all the children had arrived the camp games started. Wyatt and Payton played orb and seek with Preston. Melinda played levitate the weights which was a competition to see how much weight she could levitate. Tamora played burn the demon, while Kat played freeze tag. P.J. and Parker played cupid's arrow, it was like archery only the arrow went into boys. This was not an organised game.

Meanwhile at the Manor Andy was getting ready to get Paris and Passion out for a stroll. However he had to cancel his plans when his charged summoned him. Prue was getting fed up with this, Andy had not been spending much time with her or with their children. When Andy returned Prue started an argument about it.

"How much does this family mean to you" Prue asked

"Everything Prue you know I much I love you and our kids"

"Then why can't you just mute those dam charges and spend some time with us, especially with the children?"

"I can't ignore my job."

"How come Paige has time to be a white-lighter and a charmed as well as a social worker, and still have time for Henry and their kids?"

"Maybe Paige has less charges than me, or less needy ones."

"Fix it" Prue stated clearly and walked away.

Andy knew Prue was right, he had too many charges and he could change that. A white-lighter can decline a charge or remove a charge from his or her care if he or she has too much on his or her plate. Andy quickly orbed up to the Elders to remove a few charges from his care, that way he'd have more time for his family.

After that was done he returned home and took Prue and their babies for a picnic in golden gate park. Prue tried to apologise for snapping, but Andy admitted she had been right.

"I'm thinking of quitting my job" Prue announced.

"Why?"

"It too demanding, my boss is too demanding"

"So what do you want to do instead?"

"I want to open my own photography studio."

Meanwhile at magic camp Preston was watching his parents and baby sisters. He wasn't there in person but had projected a screen in front of him at magic camp, like an illusion. Payton noticed and ran up to him, she sat beside him. After a moment it hit her on what was going on.

"Preston you have a new power!"

"What is it?"

"Its called projection or illusion casting" A camp councillor explained.

"Cool, I have my own personal TV wherever I go" Preston stated happily.

Preston was very excited to tell his parents about his new powers. When he showed it to them they both found it cool. Neither Prue nor Andy had heard about this power before. Preston's sisters and cousins were taking turns picking places or shows they wanted to see. Preston's power became everyone's favourite power to explore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **"** **P.S. sorry it's so late I've been sick for the past few days…also I didn't know until after I named the babies that in pretty little liars Holly (the actress that played Piper) played the mother of Aria…I chose Aria for her daughter's name because I love that name.**

On July 5th it was Paris's second birthday, but no formal birthday was planned. Billie and Austin had a few appointments with their two kids. Darryl and Sheila were both working, as was Victor who would soon retire. So Prue and Andy decided to summon Grams and adult Patty to have a small family party.

"Well it's been a while, how has Paris been doing" Grams asked sounding annoyed she isn't summoned more often.

"She's talking more now, she also very curious and adventurous" Prue replied.

Five days after Paris' second birthday, Billie and Austin were woken up by the crying of their six month old son Jamie. On their bed between them Ginny was fast asleep. That child could sleep through a hurricane.

Ginny looked adorable snuggled up with her teddy bear and pink blankie. She had crawled into bed with them late in the night. Her long blonde hair was barely still in a braid. It was hard to believe she was officially four years old, and that she was about to start kindergarten in two months.

Billie snuggled with her daughter as Austin got up and crossed the room to the crib. Jamie was a big baby, he looked two months older than he was. He was just starting to grow blonde hair.

Jamie fell silent once in his father's arms. Austin carried him over to the changing table to undress him. As Austin headed to the bathroom with Jamie, Ginny opened her eyes and smiled at her mom.

Billie got up, took Ginny into his arms, and carried her to the kitchen, where she placed her on a chair. Ginny laid her sleepy head on the table as Billie whipped up pancakes. It only took about 15 minutes to make them.

Meanwhile Jamie was splashing the water in the tub. Austin's shirt was soaking wet from rubbing soap on his son during the splashing. Once he was done he filled up a container with water to rinse off the soap, Jamie laughed during this.

Jamie didn't have enough hair to require shampoo. So Austin took him out and wrapped him up in a towel. Back in his and Billie's room Austin had Jamie on the changing table.

By the time Jamie was given a diaper, was dressed, and seated in his high chair, the pancakes were ready. Billie served herself, Austin and Ginny pancakes and glasses of orange juice. Jamie was still only eating baby food, so Austin fed him mashed peas.

After breakfast Ginny was very sticky, which was fine since she needed a bath anyways. Billie brought her to the bathroom and stopped her from touching anything on the way. Ginny undressed herself as Billie turned on the bathtub water, then Ginny let her mom unbraid her hair. When loose Ginny's hair went down to just above her butt.

Billie turned off the tabs as Ginny got in the tub. She washed herself as her mother washed her hair with the apple sent shampoo. Billie then turned on the shower hose to her rinse her off. Beside the bathtub there was a bin of bath toys, Billie dumped them into the bathtub, giving Ginny fifteen minutes to play.

"All aboard" Ginny said, her toy boat was near the bathtub ledge and her Dora toy was on the bathtub ledge.

She placed Dora in the boat and pushed it around the water while making engine noises with her mouth. She got the boat back to where it had started and placed Dora back on the ledge.

"Dora come play with me" Ginny spoke for her plastic Barney toy.

Ginny threw Dora into the water to swim with Barney. She giggled as he made her toys jump in and out of the water.

"Ok birthday girl please put your toys away" Billie instructed politely ten minutes later.

"Can I have five more minutes please" Ginny asked telepathically.

Billie shook her head and handed her the bin. As she was told Ginny put her toys in the bin, and pulled out the bathtub plug. The water went down the drain, Ginny stood up so Billie could wrapped her in a towel.

Ginny followed her mom to her room where her clothes were waiting for her. Billie handed them to her and left the room. Ginny dressed herself in the undies, jean dress and white nylons. She then called her mom back into the room to brush her hair and teeth.

"I want a ponytail" Ginny informed.

"Ok Sweetie" Billie replied.

After tying her daughter's hair Billie checked her watch. It was 10:15 in the morning, there was still two hours until Ginny's birthday party would begin. Ginny ran into the living and watched her brother swing in the mobile swing. Ginny communicated with him through telepathy, which was a power Jamie had recently developed, it was his only power so far…Ginny's too.

At noon Austin's family arrived for the party. It had been a few months since they had seen each other. Austin's sister's daughter had grown up so much since their last visit. Ginny was pretty excited to see them too.

Shortly after Prue and Andy arrived with Christy, Payton, Preston, Paris and Passion. Ginny had invited Preston and Christy herself. She ran up and gave her aunt a big hug then hugged Preston who tried to resist.

"Happy birthday you're getting old now" Preston told Ginny.

"We're the same age Preston, I'm only two months older than you" Ginny replied.

"So how's Jamie been doing" Prue asked.

"He's cranky in the morning but overall he's a good baby, he has telepathy now" Austin replied

"How's Passion" Billie asked

"She's the calm one for the most part, though she can be a pain at night" Andy replied

"And no powers so far" Prue informed.

Austin and Andy placed Jamie and Passion on the ground to crawl around, Jamie had learned how to crawl the month before and Passion was just learning. Jamie could crawl well but Passion was crawling crooked making her parents laugh. Passion just gave up and sat one spot watching Jamie crawl about.

The time went by fast and in the blink of an eye everyone was enjoying pizza for supper. After supper Billie and Austin came into the kitchen holding the cake. Everyone began to sing, Preston was sinning on the top of his lung to be obnoxious. He enjoyed being the centre of attention by acting like a fool.

Billie and Austin placed the cake on the table and told Ginny to make a wish. Ginny wished for the Barbie doll she had seen in the store. She then blew out the candles on the cake and everyone cheered for her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Witches flue**

For Parker's seventh birthday a BBQ was planned in the back yard of the manor. There was going to be a water gun fight, a slip in slide and a sprinkler. It would end with hot dogs and hamburgers along with a cake.

At noon Parker was in the manor waiting by the front door for the guests to arrive. The adults along with Wyatt and Chris were in the backyard relaxing on chairs. Melinda, P.J., Tamora and Kat were laying on the grass trying to get a tan, something Tamora had seen an older kid do at the beach. Henry Jr. who was back to his old self was swinging alone. Payton, Preston, Patty and Paris were playing tag together, though Preston was being a bit ruff. Passion, Aria, Penny and Mackenzie were gurgling while swinging in mobile swings near their parents. P.J.'s dog Belle was running around the year as fast as she could.

Victor was the first to arrive, Parker gave him a big hug to welcome him. It wasn't long after when Darryl and Sheila arrived. Billie came next with Austin, Ginny and Jamie, Preston was happy to have Ginny over. Elise and Alyssa arrived shortly before Parker's friends did. Parker preferred to hang out with boys so she invited: Peter, Quint, Jesse and Landon.

The children teamed up in two teams, Wyatt and Chris were the team captains. They grabbed their waters guns and the battle began. Instead of playing with the older kids, Preston Patty and Paris played in the kitty pool that was filled with water and toys.

"So what's the update on Parker" Victor asked.

"Not much has changed with her, though she's very ruff now and loved getting dirty" Coop said.

"Yep she dresses like a girly girl but acts like a tom boy" Phoebe added.

"How did Paris's first night in her first bed go" Sheila asked.

"Not well she's like Preston, started off in her own bed then crawled into our" Prue said

"Maybe it's because she's used to sleeping with people, she's been sleeping with Passion for the last seven months" Andy suggested.

"How are the babies doing now that they're seven months old" Elise asked.

Passion was the second easiest of the babies but not an easy baby. During the night she only woke up once or twice. The morning was her fussiest time of the day. During the day she was pretty quiet and didn't require much attention overall. During the night she started putting up a fight at bedtime since she was no longer sleeping with Paris.

Aria was the worst of the babies, super impatient. During the night she still woke up 6-7 times for feedings or simply for attention. She would cry until in her mother or father's arms. In the morning she wanted to fed, changed, bathed, dressed immediately, she didn't like her parents focusing on the other kids. Though during the day she was that bad, usually she was asleep. At night she really put up a fight when it was time for bed.

Penny was the easiest baby, and a rather good baby. She didn't wake up in the night much anymore. During the morning she was sometimes fussy depending on how many times she was fed during the night. During the day she was quiet and almost always happy.

Makenzie was a challenging baby, very demanding. The night was the second worse, Mackenzie woke up every few hours for feedings. From morning to night was the worst part, Mackenzie demanded attention a lot during the day hours and barely slept. Paige and Henry tried not to give in but they hated seeing her upset and crying. Putting Mackenzie to bed was simple now that Kat sang to her every night.

Just after Paige finished talking about Mackenzie the infant started to cry. Henry waited for a moment to see if Mackenzie was clam herself down. However she didn't, so Henry got her from the mobile swing and sat back down with her. Now Mackenzie was quiet, snuggling up with her dad.

"Preston I saw that, time out" Andy stated after seeing Preston smack his little sister.

Patty didn't like seeing her upset so she gave Paris a hug to cheer her up. It worked and they both went back to splashing the water. Preston was on time out sulking like he always does when gets disciplined. Ginny got up and started walking towards him, but her mom stopped her.

"Wait until his time out it over honey" Billie instructed.

After a few more minutes Christy turned on the sprinkler. Before the children ran through it, Belle jumped through the water. Then as the kids started running through the water, Belle was drinking the water in the kitty pool. Piper saw this and shooed her away but Belle didn't listen and instead jumped into the pool splashing Piper.

"Belle…Dog house now" Piper sternly ordered.

Belle knew she was in trouble and quickly crawled into the dog house. Piper went in the house to change, P.J. tried so hard not to laugh. Meanwhile Tamora was getting frustrated with the tanning.

"It's not working" she snapped

"It takes time Tammy" Melinda stated.

"Call me Tammy one more time and I will throw you into the pool"

"But I'm wearing my favourite dress"

"Then I suggest not saying it again"

"Tammy, Tammy, Tammy" Melinda teased.

Tamora had enough and orbed Melinda into the kitty pool. Melinda shrieked as she stood up and looked at her soaking wet dress. For Revenge Melinda orbed Tamora into the pool beside her. Tamora screamed as she landed in the pool.

"MY SHOES! They're not water proof" Tamora screamed

"Well neither is my dress" Melinda replied.

"Girls knock it off, there are mortals here" Paige stated.

"Oh Please like anyone would believe seven year olds" Melinda talked back.

"You can go sit in time out young lady for the attitude go on" Paige instructed.

"Ha-ha" Tamora teased.

"And now you can go and join her" Paige instructed Tamora.

A few hours later Andy and Henry began cooking the meal. While they did this the moms fed their babies so they wouldn't fuss while the others were being served. While all this went on Leo and Coop started bringing out plates, forks, ketchup...

At this point Chris was in his room on time out for pushing P.J. Tamora and Kat were in time out for being mean to Alyssa. Preston was on time out for biting Billie and Prue. Patty and Paris were on time out for hitting each other.

When supper was cooked everyone seated themselves at the tables that had been placed in the yard. Wyatt helped serve the younger kids, Chris was asked to help be wasn't in a helping mood. While eating Paris started throwing her food on the ground and orbing back onto her plate.

"Ok Paris you can't do that anymore, you're no longer a baby" Andy told his daughter

"Too bad" Paris replied and did once more.

"That looks like fun" Patty stated and threw some as well.

"Stop it girls" Andy and Coop said

"NEVER" Patty and Paris yelled as they threw more food.

This wasn't going to be allowed any longer, and it shouldn't have been allowed in the first place. Coop and Andy got up picked up their daughters and placed them on time out. Paris didn't like this and started screaming, Patty copied this behaviour. However they were ignored and eventually they gave up and sat through their time out quietly.

After super Phoebe and Coop came out of the house holding the cake. Everyone started sinning the birthday was as Phoebe and Coop carried the cake over to the table and placed in down in-front of Parker. Parker closed her eyes, made a wish and blew out the candle.

The next day after the kids, except Wyatt and Henry went off to magic camp, Prue had a job to do. She marched down to where she worked and handed her boss her resonation to quit. She had enough of being treated like a slave by her boss and the celebrities she photographed.

"So what will you do now" Piper asked Prue that afternoon.

"I want to open my own photography studio, where families can come in and have their pictures taken"

"Well it sounds like you have a good plan."

"What's on your mind sis" Prue asked reading Piper's facial expression.

"Another employer just quit to work that new fancy restaurant, if I don't find someone else by the end of the month I'll have to close down" Piper explained.

"Can I have the job" Wyatt asked coming into the kitchen holding Aria.

"I didn't know you wanted a job"

"Yea, I want to go shopping in the magic realm, they have tons of cool stuff"

"If you're sure than I'll give you a shot, I'll bring you to work with me tomorrow"

"Thanks mom."

Meanwhile Henry was having a bad day at work. He had just brought the son of his friend into his office after catching him robbing an arcade. He didn't want to send the boy off to jail, but his boss wanted him to. Henry sat across from the teen at this desk and wondered what he would do.

"So I'm going to jail then?"

"We have to wait for your parents to get here"

"They're going to kill me"

"Well what do you expect Braden, if I caught my daughters or son doing something like this I'd be pretty mad"

"It's a good thing then that the only crime your kids can commit is stealing cookies or a pencil" Braden replied.

This statement made Henry think about his kids. Tamora and Kat have stolen cookies, pencil and toys and he never really though anything of it before. Now he realized this was teaching them it's ok to steal, and it could lead to bigger things. He needed to chance how he and Paige dealt with things, instead of just making them give the stuff back and apologise, they needed to be punished.

"Hi Henry, We're sorry for the trouble Braden has caused" Braden's mother apologised.

"He should be the one who's sorry" Henry replied.

"I don't want to send him to jail, but the arcade manager is pressing charges" Henry explained.

"Maybe a night in a jail will teach him a valuable lesson" Braden's father spoke up.

"Dad, you can't be serious"

"Oh I am Branden, We didn't raise a thief!"

That night Parker wasn't feeling well, she was laying on the couch moaning. She was complaining of being dizzy and feeling nauseous. Phoebe came with a thermometer and placed in Parker's mouth. Suddenly is beamed out and landed on the floor.

"Parker beam out then back" Phoebe instructed.

Parker tried to beam herself out but instead beamed Phoebe in then back. At this point Phoebe had a hunch of what was going on. She reached into Parker's school bag and pulled out the bottle of the potion that prevented witches flew, the bottle was supposed to refill itself once empty but it hadn't.

"When's the last time you drank the potion?"

"Around lunch time, it didn't refill so I thought I was done for the day"

"Well sweetie you have witches flue, don't worry it'll go away like a regular cold it can't be healed by magic. The flue is going to cause your powers to act out which means no leaving the house ok?"

"Ok."

The following day Wyatt got ready to work for the first time. He was excited but nervous at the same time, he didn't know what to expect. Piper started him off easy, by cleaning the tables before the restaurant opened. She showed him then left him to it. Wyatt relaxed as he started and became more comfortable.

Meanwhile Prue was home making bottles when flowers appeared all over the house, even in the shower where Coop was. They knew it was P.J. but the problem was the pipes were filled with roses and daisies instead of water. It was easily fixed by Coop who beamed the flowers away.

Later on Parker's empathy power was acting up. As the babies cried for a changing or feeding Parker also cried. She got frustrated when her parent's frustration hit her. She was absolutely miserable having to feel everyone's feelings with no control. Phoebe though about putting her in the magic proof room but decided it was cruel to keep her there until the end of the flue.

She also managed to beam Patty and Paris to the moon. Luckily they have the powers to beam and orb, so they go home ok. After this incident Parker went to her room and told everyone to stay away from her.

Meanwhile at the Halliwells (Piper's restaurant) Wyatt was taking the customers orders. He was doing well and felt proud of himself. He did mess up one order, but luckily the costumers were kind and didn't get upset. At the end of the day Piper gave the employers their pay check including Wyatt.

"The job is yours, you did really well today" Piper informed her son as she handed him his first paycheck

"Thanks mom."

The evening was filled with flowers all over the house, bubbles in the garbage can, the dog's fur turning green and many more problems. Finally two days later the witch's flue was over and Parker was feeling better than ever. Nobody wanted to see the witch's flue in the manor again, even though it had been entertaining.

"Tamora, Kat, Henry things are going to change" Henry told his children.

"From now on if you steal or hurt someone you will spend the day in the magic proof room" Paige stated.

"Why" Henry asked

"Because it's against the law and this is how real criminals are dealt with… They're put in jail" Henry replied.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

 **Mortal school and magic school**

It was time to start school once again, this year only the babies would be left at home with Coop and Prue. This year was different though, because after mortal school the children would attend magic school. This was a new rule, all magical children in mortal realm must attend Magic school four two hours.

Once the kids were ready for school they lined up by the front door, Belle was there to see them off. Like every year Leo grabbed the video camera and filmed the children.

"Here are the school children of 2016. In his last year of elementary school we have… Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. In grade seven we have…Chris Perry Halliwell! In grade four we having the dancing queen…Melinda Phoebe Halliwell, the artistic…Prue Johnna Halliwell, and the double trouble Tamora and Katalina Mitchell! In grade three we have Mr. Cool…Henry Mitchell Junior! In grade two we have little Miss Ruff… Parker Elise Halliwell! In grade one we have little miss… Payton Angel Halliwell! In his first year of kindergarten we have the unpredictable…Preston Morris Halliwell! In her last year of pre-school we have little…Patty Victoria Halliwell! Last but not least, in her first year of Pre-school we have the adorable…Paris Destiney Halliwell!"

Leo turned off the camera and opened the front door. Wyatt walked the other elementary kids to the bus stop. Coop placed Patty and Paris in the car and drove them to pre-school.

When the bus arrived Payton and Preston got first, they sat together on the front seat. Meanwhile Coop arrived at the pre-school with Patty and Paris. The girls ran to the toys while Coop signed them in.

When the bus arrived at the elementary school Wyatt walked Preston to the kindergarten fenced in play area. Melinda ran up to Alyssa, greeting her with a big hug. Preston spotted Ginny and ran up to her.

"Hi Pres" Ginny said hugging him.

Twenty minutes later the bell rang, so the kids lined up. Due to budget cuts there were no longer split classes. This meant both Kennedy and Dakota were in Wyatt's class.

In Wyatt's class everyone was seated a quiet. Their teacher Mrs. Cara was going over the rules and expectations. She then assigned her students to write a page about themselves. This was a traditional first day assignment for grades 2-10.

"I'm Wyatt, I'm thirteen. I live with my parents, brother, sisters, three aunts, three uncles and twelve cousins, in the Halliwell Manor. The manor has been in my family for generations. I work as a waiter at my mom's restaurant the Halliwells.

I have been into cow boys since I was small. I also enjoy hanging out with my friends. I enjoying helping out with the little kids at my house. My friends who attend this school are: Kennedy, Dakota, Austin and Carter. My friends Claire, Emily and Olivia attend different schools.

As you can see I have blonde hair and light blue eyes. I think of myself as caring, helpful and friendly."

"I'm Chris Halliwell, I'll be twelve next month. I live with my mom, dad, brother, sisters, aunts, uncles and cousins. I share a room with my older brother.

I enjoy video games. My only friend is Dakota, I usually just hang out with my brother and his friends.

I have short dark brown hair and matching eyes. According to my family I'm bossy, short tempered and sometimes rude. I see these a good qualities because it helps me stand up for myself."

"I'm Melinda Halliwell, and I'm nine, my birthday is March 7. I live with my mom, dad, brothers, sister, aunts, uncles and cousins.

My favourite hobby is dancing, I've been taking lessons for around five years. I also love to cook, I get this from my mom and we often cook supper together. I have many friends but my best friend is Alyssa.

I have medium length dark brown hair and matching eyes, just like my mom. I think of myself as gentle, caring, kind and happy. Though if you make me mad you'll regret it big time."

"I'm Tamora Mitchell and this is my identical twin sister Kat. We live with our mom, dad, brother and annoying sister, as well as other people including Melinda and P.J.

My hobbies are video game destruction and causing trouble. Kat enjoys sinning, freeze tag and causing trouble. We have two friends Lily and her twin sister Rosie.

We have long red hair that is usually tied up in braids like it is today, and blue eyes. My family says I am argumentive, stubborn, mean and selfish but that I have my sweet moments. Kat is argumentive too but not as much as me."

"I'm P.J. Halliwell, its short for Prue Johnna. I will be nine years old in November. I live with my mom, dad, sisters, aunts, uncles and cousins.

I love all types of art, my favourite is painting. My only friend is Onia. I prefer to have one friend than a group of friends.

I have long brown hair that is usually tied in a ponytail. I also have big brown eyes. I am a little shy, but have a big heart. I can also be a bit sneaky at times."

"I'm Henry Mitchell junior, named after my dad. I am eight years old, my birthday is in June. I live with my adoptive parents, step sisters and a bunch of my step family.

I enjoy ready. I prefer to be on my own instead of a group.

I have short light brown hair and matching eyes. I'm quite shy and usually a loner. I can get jealous easily."

"My name is Parker Elise Halliwell, I turned seven last month. I live with my mom Phoebe, dad Coop, and sisters P.J., Patty and Penny, along with three aunts, three uncles and twelve cousins.

I enjoy playing in the dirt and collecting bugs. I know this is unusual for a little girl. I do have a girly side when I want.

I have light brown hair and matching eyes. I am outgoing, friendly and kind."

Meanwhile Prue was at home on the phone. She was trying to find an empty building to open her photography studio. Coop was trying to keep up with Aria's demands. Mackenzie was upset she wasn't getting any attention. Prue got off the phone after another dead and picked up Mackenzie from the play pen.

Andy was in Austria healing a male charge who had lost a battle with a demon. Piper was at her restaurant cooking meatloaf. Leo was teaching his students at magic school. Phoebe was in her office at work working on her Colum. Paige was supervising a visit between a boy and his drug addicted father. Henry was filling out jail release papers for Braden, who was the son of Henry's friend.

At the elementary school it was time for the first recess. Chris met up with Wyatt, Kennedy, Dakota, Austin and Carter. Melinda played tag with P.J., Tamora, Kat, Alyssa, Onia, Lily, Rosie, Parker and Payton. Henry hung out of the swings by himself.

In the kindergarten fenced in paly area Preston was looking for Ginny. He found her playing with a different little boy.

"Hey she's my friend" Preston snapped.

"Pres don't worry, you're my best friend" Ginny said.

"Then why are you playing with him?"

"I can have other friends."

It was second period at the elementary school. Wyatt was given a review sheet on division to complete. Wyatt wasn't good at division and he wasn't allowed to use a calculator.

Meanwhile Chris was learning History. He laid his head on his hand and tapped his fingers on his desk. He was completely board listening to his teacher read from the text book.

Meanwhile the fourth grade class was in the gym playing dodge ball. Melinda was already out of the round. Tamora was refusing to play because she put on the opposite team of Kat.

Henry was working on a map of America. He didn't have any trouble due to watching his family scry all the time. The teacher was impressed on how much he knew.

Parker was working on the science of plants. She was board but completed her work anyways. She wasn't the type of student to refuse to work.

In grade one Payton was practicing using periods and capitals. Her teacher had given her sentences and she had to add capitals and periods.

In kindergarten Preston was colouring a monster. Another child took the colour he wanted. Preston got mad and refused to continue drawing. He even ripped up his own drawing.

At the pre-school the toddlers were painting. Paris just painted random lines on her paper. Patty attempted to paint a snow man but it ended up as three blobs one on top of the other. Mrs. Grace came around and wrote their names on the back of the painting.

During third period Wyatt was working on art. His assignment was to create a self-portrait. This was a fun task for most of the students.

Meanwhile Chris was working on math. His teacher was explaining how to do algebra. Chris found it confusing and was hesitant to try.

The fourth grade class was learning about the medieval times. Melinda, P.J. and the twins knew all the information was wrong, according to what their parents had learned from an ancestor. Though they knew better than to correct their teacher.

In grade three Henry was with his class in the gym. He tried to avoid joining in the game of soccer. However his teacher insisted he play.

Parker was learning about the states of America. She kept thinking about which state she'd beam to after school for fun. After the lesson the teacher handed out printed out copies of the map of America.

In kindergarten Preston and Ginny were learning the beginning of the alphabet. The teacher wrote the letter A on the board. She said the letter and had the children repeat her. She then asked for names that began with the letter A.

"Aria" Preston called out

"Austin" Ginny added.

"Yes those are both names that start with an A, good job" the teacher praise.

After lunch it was last class of the day. Wyatt was working on social studies. This was not a subject that interested him.

Chris was with his class in the gym. They were going to play basketball. Chris was the last kid picked and his team didn't seem to want him. There was a good reason for this…Chris was horrible at basketball.

The fourth grade class was learning about myology, their teacher liked to end every day with a fun subject. For the Halliwells and Mitchells this was annoying because all the information was wrong. Melinda was tempted to orb home, and she had to stop Tamora from doing just that.

Meanwhile Prue was on her way to pick up Patty and Paris from pre-school. When got there the girls looked very sleepy. Mrs. Grace informed Prue that the girls had refused to nap. So on the way home Patty and Paris fell asleep in the car.

When they got home Leo gave Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, the twins, P.J., Parker and Payton a few minutes to relax before taking them to magic school. The first hour would be their class on subjects surround being a witch. The next hour would be their class on being a white lighter or their class on being a cupid.

In the hallway of magic school Wyatt bumped into Claire, Olivia and Emily. Being magic realm children, Wyatt hadn't expected to see them in afternoon classes for mortal realm children. They explained they decided to attend the afternoon classes so they could sleep in during the morning.

Magic school wasn't based on ages, it was based on species. So even though Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, the twins, Parker and Payton weren't all the same ages they were in the same class because they're all part witches. Claire, Emily and Olivia were also in this class, they are full witches.

"Good morning witches please find a seat so we can begin" Paige requested.

"Aunt Paige what are you doing here" Chris asked.

"The Elders have asked me to teach the afternoon witch class, and in the class you must call me Mrs. Matthews" Paige replied.

The students found their seats as Paige began writing on the chalk board with a spell. Tamora and Kat were kind of embarrassed that their mother was their teacher. Paige finished writing and turned to face her class.

"To begin we are going to discuss the witch burnings. Who can tell me what caused these burnings" Paige asked.

"Witches were known to have dark magic, the mortals feared witches so they went about to destroy them. To do this anyone accused of being a witch was burned alive" Melinda explained.

"How long did these witch burnings go on, how was it stopped…does anyone know?"

"A very powerful witch named Prudence Warren erased the memories all the mortals, so they would be worried or aware of witches anymore" Claire stated.

"Correct. Now please open your text books to page 8 and quietly read the first chapter, for those of you who can't read yet please come up here we'll read together" Paige instructed.

Paige orbed a textbook to each of her students and read to the younger kids who could not yet read including Payton. The students opened their textbooks and like they were told, quietly read the first chapter. Many of the students were upset with how horrible it was for witches, especially for witch children who were forced to hide their powers.

"How does this information make you feel" Paige asked twenty later.

"Sad" a young witch girl stated.

"Here we all are today able to magic without fear, and back then those poor children" Emily said.

"In the mortal realm witches must still be careful that no mortal sees them use magic. However there are some mortals like my Husband who are open to accept our world" Paige stated.

"Mortals fear what they don't understand Payton stated.

Once the class was over Wyatt went to his white-lighter class with Chris, Melinda, the twins and Payton. Meanwhile P.J. and Parker went to their cupid class. The teacher of the white-lighter class was Leo, the teacher of the cupid class was a random female cupid.

These two classes made up for the boring day of mortal school and horrible information that had just learned about mortals. They even got to use their magic in class, this is what Tamora had been looking forward to all day. A chance to be themselves wherever they were.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

 **Chris's haunted house disaster**

Two days after Chris's birthday, Chris and Wyatt were in the park discussing their plans for their Halloween hunted house at the manor. Two ninth grade boys and one ninth grade girl were eavesdropping on their conversation. One of the boys laughed causing Wyatt and Chris to look up at them.

"You two are planning the lamest hunted house ever" boy 1 said

"What do you expect, they're just little kids" girl said.

"Hey! Our hunted house is going to be awesome jerk" Chris stood up.

"Alright we don't we make a bet, we'll come to your hunted house, if we get scared we'll let you join our group, if not you have to eat slugs in front of all our friends" boy 2 stated.

"You're on, see you at 1432 pine lane on Halloween at seven" Chris agreed.

The high schoolers laughed as they walked away. Chris was confident but Wyatt was unsure about the bet. He was going to be in high school the following year. Eating slugs was not a good start on impressing high schoolers he would be attending school with.

"Chris think about this" Wyatt said

"There's nothing to think about. You don't mess with the Halliwell brothers" Chris replied slamming his fist on the pick nick table.

Back at home Prue was snuggling with Andy, Payton, Preston and Paris while watching a movie. Passion woke up from her nap and decided she wanted to join them. She came into her orbing powers and orbed onto her mother's lap. Her family got excited and cheered for her, receiving a power was as big as learning to walk or talking for the first time.

That's when Chris got home at the same time as the others who had been out at the jungle gym. They had just dropped off Piper and Wyatt at work. Paige orbed down the book of shadows which singled Phoebe there was charmed work to be done.

"Ran into some demons plotting on attacking on Halloween" Paige explained and Prue added "Don't want them as guests to Wyatt and Chris's Haunted house."

As the flipped through the pages Makenzie was fussing to be held. She didn't like being ignored, so she orbed the book of Shadows to her in the play pen. Everyone knew it was her since she was the only baby in there.

"Aww my baby girl has her first power…but that was very notty Makenzie" Paige praised and scolded.

Early on Halloween Chris had just finished setting up the haunted house. It wasn't even supper yet when Mikey arrived to test out the haunted house. At the end wasn't impressed and had a suggestion.

"For children this is really good, but not impressive for High schoolers" Mikey informed

"What do suggest?"

"Are there any magical beings that could come to deliver a few scares?"

"I'm on it."

Chris orbed to the scare club in the magic realm. This place had zombies and mummies for party uses. Chris picked out three zombies and mummies hoping this would be enough. Luckily Mikey gave his approval.

"Chris, who are your friends" Christy asked after Mikey had left.

"Well uh" Chris tried to explain knowing his parents would never allow this.

"Hide them in my room" Christy instructed.

Right after supper Wyatt and Chris were in their room putting the finishing touches on their Frankenstein and Devil costumes. Melinda, P.J., Tamora and Kat walked in hoping to get an invite to the party.

"Yea right, there's no way you are coming" Chris rejected

"Why not, we see worse every week" Tamora stated.

"High schoolers don't want to hang out with little babies" Chris snapped.

"Look Melinda this means a lot to our brother" Wyatt said gently.

The girls left the room and stood outside the closed door. Kat wanted to show them a power she had just gotten that no one knew she had yet. One minute you saw her and the next you didn't, then she reappeared.

"It's called cloaking, and it's our in to the party" Kat explained.

"You have fun, I'm not going to sneak in to a place I'm not invited" P.J. decided walking away.

At six thirty everyone left the manor to go trick or treating except Wyatt and Chris. Wyatt knew he should send the zombies and mummies back, but he went against his better judgment and let them stay. The doorbell rang at seven and a group of ninth graders, including the ones from the park, came in.

Ten minutes later, Kat, Melinda, Tamora and PJ orbed in under Kat's cloaking power. They were amazed watching how the big kids acted. They soon got bored though because they couldn't do anything without having to be visible. So then orbed out and continued trick or treating.

Everything went well until a demon shimmered in. The demon attacked Wyatt and Chris who both orbed out of the way forgetting they were in front of mortals. Then a blue light came from the play pen as Aria orbed in. That's when the rest of the family came in through orbing or beaming. Piper used her power to blow up the demon.

"Stay the hell away from us, the bet is done" one of ninth graders said scared out of his pants as he and his friends ran off. Chris looked at his parents for an explanation.

"Opps we missed one" Paige told him.

"Aria stay with mommy" Piper told her daughter as she picked her up from the play pen.

"Sorry boys I know this meant a lot to you" Piper apologised.

"What are you sorry for, did you see the looks on their faces…that was AWSOME" Chris stated.

(Sorry it's so short)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Art drama**

P.J. woke up at the sound of the babies crying. She looked around, Parker was sleeping, the sun was just starting to rise and the alarm clock said it was 6 a.m. She tried but couldn't fall back asleep, so she beamed to the kitchen.

Ten month old Passion, Aria, Penny and Mackenzie were eating pieces of toast in the high chairs. Andy, Coop and Leo were serving cereal to Preston, Patty and Paris. Henry was sitting beside Mackenzie looking exhausted.

"Morning birthday girl, have a seat" Coop said to P.J.

Eating with just the little kids was quieter than eating with the other kids. There was no reason to scream to be heard over everyone else. Patty and Paris were making up stories, but besides that it was pretty quiet.

"No" Penny shouted as Aria orb stole her toast.

"How cute her first word was said to tell off her cousin" Phoebe stated walking into the kitchen.

Penny was the only one who hadn't come into her powers yet. This meant she couldn't stand up for herself when it came to magic. At least she had P.J. who returned her toast to her.

P.J.'s ninth birthday started at noon with Belle barking to announce the first guests had arrived. It was Darryl and Sheila, followed by Elise, Rebecca and Alyssa. Billie, Austin, Ginny and Jamie were next to arrive, followed by Victor. P.J.'s friend Onia was the last to arrive.

To avoid magic being done in the house in-front of Onia: Wyatt, Chris, Henry Jr. along with Dakota took the babies to the park. They were each pushing a baby in the baby swings. Dakota hadn't seen magic yet and was secretly hoping to.

P.J. really wanted a homemade meal, So Piper and Melinda made her one. They had roast beef with mashes potatoes, peas, corn and milk. After super Phoebe and Coop carried over the cake to the table while everyone sang the birthday song. PJ made a wish then blew out the candle that was in the shape of the number nine.

The next day P.J. and Parker came home from school very excited. They couldn't wait to tell their family about the art contest at school. For the art contest each contestant had to create an original painting and present it to judges at school in a week. PJ and Parker had decided to work on a painting together for the contest.

"You'll all come see us at the contest right" Parker asked

"We can't wait" Coop replied.

"Great come on Parker we've got work to do" P.J. said pulling her sister.

It was decided Parker would paint the back ground and P.J. would paint Belle. P.J. helped her sister set everything up then watched her paint the back ground. Parker wasn't a great artist but she managed to do a nice job painting their yard. Once Parker was done it was supper time, P.J. was going to do her part the next day.

The next day during school hours Prue was looking at an old studio to see if it could work as her new photography studio. There was good space, and the price was good as well. Prue decided to buy it and went straight to the store to start buying furniture and decorations.

After an expensive shopping trip Prue started by paint the walls a nice bage colour. Meanwhile P.J. and Parker were in the room. P.J. was starting to paint Belle as Parker watched and gave her feedback. The girls were having a great time together with this painting contest and they were sure they were going to win.

The next day during school hours Prue started placing in the navy blue carpet. After school P.J. and Parker asked Paige to paint the back yard fence. Paige was happy to do it and found it sweet her nieces had asked. The sisters and Paige were impressed by the outcome and felt proud of themselves.

For the rest of the week Prue spent all her in her Studio. Placing in a desk, chairs, a coffee table, cleaning the counter. As well as placing in a computer on the counter and a cash register. On Sunday, the day before the art competition, she complete the camera room. This is where she would take the pictures of her costumers. All she needed now was an assistant to handle the counter and costumers.

The next day Paige drove P.J. and Parker to school at lunch with the painting. This gave them half an hour to set up and rehearse what they were going to say about their painting. Phoebe, Coop and Christy arrived soon later with Passion, Aria, Penny and Mackenzie. The other adults hadn't been able to make it due to work.

"Hey Kylie what did you come up with" P.J. asked a girl in her class who was setting up beside her.

"It's a fountain, what did you come up with?"

"We painted our dog Belle."

"That doesn't even look like a dog first of all, second the sky is 3 different shades of blue all of which are too dark for that time of day" Kylie pointed out.

"What are you saying" Parker asked.

"I'm saying you both suck at painting."

P.J. felt her tears run dark her cheek so she took off. Phoebe see her running down the hall as she approached the gym (were the contest was being held.) She sent Coop after her and walked up to Parker with Paige. Parker told her what had happened as Kylie's mom hugged her Kylie.

"Excuse me, you're daughter just made mine cry by insulting her painting" Phoebe stated.

"What did you say" the mom asked Kylie

"I said she sucked at painting" Kylie responded.

"She's right" the mom agreed with Kylie.

At this point Paige had to hold Phoebe back who was about to attack Kylie's mom. Phoebe left the room but she wasn't going to let this mom and child get away with hurting her daughter. She met up with Coop in the hallway.

"P.J. beamed home, she refused to stay" Coop stated.

"I'll go comfort her, you two tell me how it went later" Paige said and orbed home.

Phoebe and coop walked back into the gym and told Parker she was going to do the presentation alone. Parker was nervous but didn't let it show. The last thing she wanted was to be beat by Kylie.

After school that day Parker beamed up to her room to find P.J. lying on her bed with Belle sleeping across her stomach. Her eyes were read a swollen like she had just finished crying though it had been hours since the insult was said. Parker used her power of empathy to feel her sister's sadness, she was sad too since the insult had been for her as well. Though she held back her tears knowing her sister would crying seeing her upset.

"Who won" P.J. asked

"A boy in the sixth grade" Parker replied sitting on the edge of P.J.'s bed.

"Please don't cry" Parker whispered whipping her sister's tears with her sweater sleeve.

All of the sudden they heard a commotion of voices telling Phoebe she was crazy and not to do something. Phoebe was on her way up to the attic ignoring everyone who was yelling at her. In the attic she opened the book of shadows and flipped through the pages angrily.

"For the mom warts all over her! For the brat 200 inch feet and a duck beak" Phoebe shouted.

Phoebe started throwing in ingredients into a cauldron. Piper and Paige tried to stop her but nothing was working. Phoebe was beyond furious and determined to get revenge.

The next day Andy and Leo sensed the location of Kylie and her mom. They were at the hospital, when Andy, Piper and Leo arrived there they saw why…Phoebe's revenge. Kylie's feet went all the way across the room and instead of a mouth and nose she had a beak. Her mother's face and arms were covered in warts.

Piper froze the room and the guys orbed/beamed Kylie and her mother to the manor. They the orbed/beamed there themselves with Piper. At the manor Piper reversed them damage, after taking a picture and laughing her head off. She sent the picture to Phoebe as Coop used some of his magic to put them to sleep and beamed them home in bed so they would think it was just dream.

At her office Phoebe was laughing at the photo of her work on Kylie and her mom. Elise then came into the office and told Phoebe she had a call. Phoebe took the call, it was principle George, P.J. and Parker's principle.

"P.J.'s in the office for refusing to participate in art class today" Principle George informed.

"Yes, P.J. was hurt yesterday and told she sucked at art" Phoebe explained.

"I knew something wasn't right."

"Do I need to come pick her up?"

"Well P.J. wants to go home so it's up to you."

"My husband we'll be there shortly" Phoebe decided and hung up.

It didn't stop there, P.J. refused to do any type of art for the rest of the week. The whole family took turns trying to get P.J. to paint or draw them a picture. The last one to try was Patty who hadn't been asked to help out.

"You shouldn't give up on your dream because someone said you weren't good enough" Patty stated.

"She's a better painter so she knows what she's talking about" P.J. replied.

"Just because someone is smarter than you doesn't mean you're dumb."

"What are you talking about?"

"Even if she's a better painter it doesn't mean you suck even if she said so."

"Than what does it mean when someone who's better than you says you suck?"

"It means she needs a good but kicking."

"Thanks Patty I needed a laugh" P.J. thanked giggling along with Patty.

"Make art because it makes you happy" Patty said.

"What if I suck?"

"Who cares? Tamora sings on the top her lungs every day and she's awful, but she does it Anways."

"That's because she's jealous of Kat."

"The point is she doesn't care of other people think of her, when she wants to do something she does it."

"I never really realized she taught that lesson."

"Then maybe it's time you listen to her."

"When did you get so smart, you're only turning 3 next month" P.J. asked.

"Witch children are smarter than mortal children, use that to your advantage" Patty replied.

Patty give her big sister a hug and beamed out of the room. P.J. sat down at her desk, got out some paper and markers and began drawing. She drew the ugliest demon possible with long brown hair. At the bottom she wrote "My sister has my back, does anyone have yours…better find out soon, what you do to others comes back to you, be careful love P.J." She then put in an envelopment wrote "to Kylie on it" and gave it to Kylie the next day.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Cupids in danger**

It was the last day of school before Christmas break. And there was a party at Westcott elementary school. The students and staff were in the gym. There was music, dancing, punch and snacks.

Melinda was on the dance floor with P.J., Tamora, Kat, Parker and Payton. Henry Jr. had stayed home to avoid the party. Preston and Ginny were running around Sugar high. Wyatt was dancing with Kennedy, while Chris was dancing with Dakota.

The next day didn't bring a good morning for Coop, P.J., Parker, Patty and Penny. Penny wouldn't stop crying and Patty kept staring at walls. The other three had a strange feeling something wasn't right.

However that didn't stop Coop from accompanying Phoebe to the store. They had some last minute birthday shopping to do for Patty. While they were gone, their daughters stayed at the manor.

Patty went looking for Preston, and found him in his room. Lately he had been spending a-lot of time in his room using his power of illusion casting to watch TV. This time he was watching the news. The reporter was talking about the existence of Cupids had been revealed. The daughter of Coop's friend had been caught doing her cupid duties.

Patty delivered the news when her parents got home. Coop had his face buried in his hands. At that moment the head Cupid beamed in. This could not mean anything good.

"How bad is it" Coop asked.

"We're not sure yet, we'll have our decision tomorrow." And with that said the head Cupid beamed out.

The following day was Patty's third birthday. There wasn't a party planned in case demons attacked or reporters showed up. Instead it was a family celebration and the only guests, besides those who lived in the manor, were Victor, adult Patty and Grams.

"Paige, could you orb me up to the Elders" Christy asked as Belle licked her ankles.

"Why" Paige asked.

"It's been a while since my last episode, so I want to know if I'm officially free from them."

Paige agreed and orbed Christy up to the Elders. Meanwhile Victor was in the process of asking for an update on little Patty.

"She's a very clever little girl, really wise" Coop mentioned.

"She's also very sneaky and still active" Phoebe described.

Meanwhile when Paige and Christy arrived "up there" they got the attention of Elder Walter. Paige orbed back to the Halliwell manor, leaving Christy alone with the Elder. Christy was nervous talking with an Elder knowing she had once been a demon.

"I'm Christy Jerkins"

"Oh yes, the X demon whose been staying at the Halliwell manor for the past three years."

"Yes, you seen I've been suffering from these episodes that cause me to act out, however I haven't had one in a while so I was wondering if you could tell me if I'm officially free from them."

"Well we'll have to do some tests to find out" Elder Walter informed.

During the party the head Cupid beamed into the Halliwell manor. Coop and Phoebe brought him into the kitchen so they wouldn't disrupt the party. The head Cupid didn't bring good news.

"I'm sending all cupids back to Loveland for the time being" The head Cupid informed.

"For how long" Coop asked.

"Too soon to say."

"Can it wait until after our daughter's party" Phoebe asked.

"Afraid not, it's too urgent."

"Alright then I'll start packing" Phoebe said.

"One more thing, only cupids can come, Mrs. Halliwell you'll have to remain here while your husband and daughters come with me"

"Can't we make an exception, it's Christmas" Coop stated but the head Cupid shook his head.

Phoebe packed five suitcases as Coop delivered the news to the others. Before leaving Phoebe hugged her four beautiful daughters tightly, not letting them see her tears fall from her eyes. After hugging Coop goodbye she watched him and their daughters beam out. Prue, Piper and Paige came in the room and comforted Phoebe in a hug.

"They'll be back before you know it" Prue reinsured Phoebe.

In Loveland Coop brought his daughters to the house he had once called home. It was exactly how he remembered it. In the spare room, that was completely pink, he beamed in three beds and a crib. He then helped his daughters unpack.

P.J. and her father were succeeding at remaining strong for the littler ones. Parker was trying her best not to cry but her eyes were red and puffy. Patty was upset her party was ruined and she was away from her mother. Though she was only eleven months old, Penny knew what was going on and was the most upset. P.J. held her baby sister and tried her best to comfort her. However Penny was just too upset and couldn't stop crying.

Meanwhile at the manor the mood was just as sad. Victor went back to his hotel room, and Grams along with her daughter returned to the spirit realm. Phoebe was in her room with her sisters still comforting her. Andy, Leo and Henry sat quietly in the kitchen not knowing what to say or do. Wyatt, Chris and little Henry sat in the living room in silence. Melinda was with the twins in her room, they were crying. Payton and Preston were sitting together in silence on the front steps outside the manor. Paris was napping away the sadness. Passion, Aria and Mackenzie knew Penny was missing, so they cried as well. Even Belle was quiet as she laid across P.J.'s bed.

That night no one had an appetite for supper. Only the babies ate, though they didn't have much of an appetite. Everyone was in bed by seven, even the adults. They just wanted this day to end. In Loveland the sisters slept snuggled up to each other, Coop couldn't fall asleep.

The next day was Christmas Eve, no one was in the mood to have the usual celebration. The children stayed in their rooms reading or drawing. Henry, Prue, Piper and Paige went to work to keep busy so they wouldn't think about Christmas or Loveland. Phoebe sat at the table drinking a coffee with Andy and Leo. Passion, Aria and Mackenzie were in the kitchen as well in their high chairs refusing to eat.

"Maybe you should celebrate Christmas eve and Christmas day" Leo stated.

"What's the point, the whole family won't be here" Phoebe said.

"The kids can sense our moods, they need us to follow our routines and traditions" Leo explained.

"Yea, I guess you're right, I'll call the others and let them know" Phoebe agreed.

"And I'll orb Coop the girls' presents" Andy offered.

In Loveland Coop had sent P.J., Parker and Patty out exploring. There was so much beauty and love in Loveland, and their moods were improving. Coop was happy when he recived his daughter's presents. He was happy because he wanted Phoebe and their daughters to have a good Christmas even if they weren't together.

Shortly before supper Grams and adult Patty were summoned to celebrate Christmas Eve. Not long after Victor and Sam arrived. Some of the kids were confused of why they were still going to celebrate. Others were happy it was still on.

The evening was filled with drinking hot chocolate and singing Christmas carols. The kids danced and sang and there were many laughs and smiles. Meanwhile in Loveland Coop followed the tradition with his daughters. He wished Phoebe could have seen how happy Penny was celebrating her first Christmas.

At three in the morning it was Christmas at the manor. The adults were already up and waiting in the living room for the kids. At three they heard a storm of feet race down to the living room. Christmas was the only time the magical kids ran down the stairs instead of orbing or beaming.

They ripped open their presents as Leo videotaped the whole thing. Leo even orbed a camera to Coop so Phoebe wouldn't miss seeing Penny open her first Christmas gifts. The kids were in love with their gifts and the room was filled with smiles again.

At five Piper and Melinda started cooking the meal as the others played/used their gifts and showed them off. This was one tradition Coop couldn't do with his daughters since he was a horrible cook. At seven the meal was ready and everyone dug in. There was bacon, eggs, French toast, waffles, pancakes and much more. In the middle of breakfast Christy returned from "up there."

"Guess what…I'm free" Christy announced happily.


End file.
